


Дело, изменившее их

by Eibhleann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: Варшава – магический город, в котором живут самые разные существа.Действие разворачивается в сознании человека, который из фрагментов памяти и смутных видений пытается воссоздать цельную картину своей жизни.





	Дело, изменившее их

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение на других ресурсах: запрещено без согласия автора

**Пролог: Такими мы были. **

Она сидела на залитом солнцем красноватом граните, положив на него руки, и болтала в теплой воде босыми ногами. Светлые волосы до плеч были собраны в два легких хвостика на макушке. Хотя прическа и была слишком легкомысленной для такой взрослой девушки, но очень ей шла. Шалун-ветер играл с короткими прядями, плетеными браслетами на тонких запястьях и легким ситцевым платьем с большими желтыми подсолнухами на нем. Одна лямка сползла с плеча, но девушка не торопилась ее поправлять, да и вообще менять что-то.  
Она сидела спиной к знаменитой статуе русалки, лицом к водной глади, и её можно было заметить, но не каждый, далеко не каждый видел ее маленькую фигурку. Девушка заговорщицки прикладывала пальчик к губам и подмигивала ребятне, и те не выдавали непослушную родителям. Смеялась над глупыми влюблёнными, решившими сделать памятные снимки возле русалки-хранительницы. Заливисто хохотала над проделками ребятишек, когда те уставали слушать важного усатого дядьку, рассказывавшего им легенду этого старинного города, легенду о прекрасной русалке…  
В лучах яркого солнца переливалась всеми возможными цветами ракушка.  
Девушка не слушала ни усатого дядьку, ни важных тетушек в очках, ни старушек, обмахивающихся веерами.  
Зачем? Она и так знает эту легенду, знает как никто другой.  
Эта история началась не здесь и не сейчас, а давным-давно, вдали от этого погожего дня у теплой речки. История началась в хмурый зимний вечер в холодных северных водах.  
Девушка закрыла светлые голубые глаза, и откинулась назад, принимая в себя последние дары солнца. Вскоре она спрыгнет с теплого гранита в водную пучину и поплывет к себе домой. А сейчас русалка наслаждалась теплым ветерком, ласковым солнышком и, как кот воробьев на площади неподалеку, ловила скользящие по воде солнечные блики.  
Легенда о спасительнице Варшавы, о ее далеком предке, и в половину не так интересна ей, как история одного расследования. Дело, которое стоило ей слишком многого – подруги, сумевшей разделить тяжесть прошлого на двоих. Но и принесшее радость – товарища, ставшего частью дружной команды хранительницы города Варшавы. 

Ракушка на простой черной нитке все также переливалась всеми цветами радуги. Пройдет еще немного времени, а может, и довольно много, и хранительница передаст её память дальше, сберегая воспоминания обо всех ясных днях и всех жителях, встреченных ею за долгую-долгую жизнь. 

***  
_Тимур._  
На залитой вечерним светом мостовой старинного города так сказочно уютно, что кажется, будто волшебница идет впереди тебя и сейчас, ну вот-вот, обернется, взмахнет волшебной палочкой и…  
…парень насмешливо покосился на широкую спину идущей впереди малопривлекательной особы. Он прекрасно знал, что настоящая русалка сейчас не здесь и даже не в этом времени.  
Девичья фигурка среди старых надгробных камней... Русалка сейчас водит кончиками тонких пальцев по шероховатым плитам, вспоминает их всех – каждого, кто жил в этом удивительном городе. Она ведь помнит их всех, глупых и умных, храбрых и трусов, сильных и слабых духом… Всех, кто когда-либо жил в Варшаве, всех, кто когда-либо просил русалку о милости.  
Она не отказывала никому, не делала различий между бедными и богатыми, красивыми и не очень. Просто выполняла свою работу – охраняла город и его жителей. Хрупкая девчушка в платье с большими цветами…  
Он знал ее, мог различить среди сотен похожих девушек. Его мать была ведьмой, а бабушка знахаркой. Считалось, что такой дар нельзя передать по мужской линии, а он стал исключением. Удивительно сильным ведьмаком, которому плевать было на политику и медицину, для которого настоящим счастьем был разговор с русалкой и водяным, с лешими и мавками. Парень много путешествовал, много знал и умел, но еще не встретил такого человека, для которого пожелал бы сделать все. Даже достать звезду с неба. Русалке – его подруге и советчице – ничего было не нужно. Она и сама могла о себе позаботиться.

_Темная гладь воды кажется еще черней, еще глубже и опасней из-за играющих на ней бликов. Ночной город, город, который никогда не спит…Даже больше, город, в котором жизнь начинается с приходом луны. Что ж, довольно поэтично и страшно. Волны хлюпают о борт корабля, увозя пассажиров все дальше и дальше от опасного и влекущего Шанхая.  
Бесчисленные огни пленяют уходящих в ночь. А та укутывает тьмой высотки из стекла и бетона, оставляя только их завораживающие очертания.  
Тихо плещется вода, звучит вдалеке звон бокалов на фуршете, почти смолкли разговоры ни о чем… Таким и должно быть прощание с городом, разрушившим мечты. И любовь?.._

Сон закончился…  
Луна осветила комнату, в которой было слишком мало вещей - кровать да туалетный столик, ну и тумбочка у кровати. Она посеребрила лиловые пряди, рассыпавшиеся по подушкам.  
В уголках глаз – слезы, а губы сжаты в тонкую полоску. Неотвратимо, неизбежно…  
Глаза резко распахнулись, и тут же закрылись. Горькая усмешка скривила губы, спрашивая у мира «за что?»  
\- Видение… - прошептала девушка, закутываясь в темно-синее одеяло. Сон не заставил себя ждать, окутав теплом юную ясновидящую. Утром она будет помнить свое видение, и радоваться вместе с незнакомцем. Сейчас же лучше оставить ее одну, пусть спит. Спать без сновидений – для нее великий подарок.  
О, луна, не тревожь видящую, не делись с ней картинами ночного мира. Пусть спит… 

_Это странный сон о странном месте, где не было ничего, ни света, ни тьмы, ни серости. Где кто-то куда-то падал или летел, или не двигался вовсе. Время утекало, как песок сквозь пальцы и замирало. Наконец, переливаясь бежевым со дна поднялась (или опустилась сверху) карта. Еще одна странная вещь, знакомая и привычная. Определённая. Задумчиво повисев, карта раскрылась. Warszawa, - было написано на самом верху. Подумав еще, карта города расчертилась на 18 районов. Наконец, одно из названий вспыхнуло золотистым светом, и карта показала этот район подробнее, убрав все остальные.  
**Włochy**, - прошептал, прокричал, подумал кто-то. _

**Фрагмент I. Влохи.**  
_Варшава, район Влохи. Международный Аэропорт имени Фредерика Шопена. 12 июня 11:15_  
\- Как думаешь, он вовремя сядет? – неспокойно ерзала на пластиковом стуле в зале ожидания светловолосая девушка в коротком платье с желтыми розами.  
\- Предсказать? – спросила вторая, наперед зная ответ. На ее джинсовых белых бриджах тоже расцвели желтые розы. Как и на майке.  
\- Маша! – возмутилась подруга, но тут ее перебил приятный женский голос, сообщавший, что нужный им обеим самолет совершил свою посадку.  
\- А я могла сказать это еще пять минут назад! – надула вторая девушка губы в притворной обиде. – Пошли, что ли, встречать. Ой, извините! – обратилась она к мужчине. Засмотревшись на подругу, Маша не заметила другого пассажира, поэтому случайно ударила его.  
\- Ничего страшного, - повыше поднял воротник куртки мужчина и поспешил прочь.  
Девушка задумчиво посмотрела ему вслед. Вроде бы она видела красные глаза оборотня. С чего бы это? 

_Полчаса спустя._  
\- Только ты мог взять столько вещей, что они поместились в один чемодан, отдыхая в Дублине! – искренне недоумевала названная Машей. - Такой город! Столько волшебства и сувениров!  
Прибывший, Тимур, похлопал девушку по спине, мол, все-все хватит на мне висеть, дай обнять Анику.  
\- Привет. Устал? – спросила она, легонько обнимая плечи.  
\- Не очень, - усмехнулся Тимур, взлохмачивая короткие пряди. – Маша, Аника, как приятно вас видеть!  
\- Первые лица магической Варшавы, так сказать, - ухмыльнулась Маша, у которой сегодня было на диво хорошее игривое настроение. Обычно девушка более молчаливая и сдержанная.  
\- Произошло что-то интересное за мое отсутствие? – спросил Тимур, двигаясь в сторону выхода.  
\- Да, Маша едва не сбила человека, - кивнула Аника.  
\- Ложь! – от возмущения ясновидящая подпрыгнула. – Я всего лишь слегка его ударила. Совсем чуть-чуть. И извинилась! Вот он, - случайно заметив в толпе у касс того самого прохожего, Маша ткнула пальцем в него. – Чистый, здоровый и вполне в порядке.  
\- Не совсем, - присмотревшись к указанному человеку, Тимур покачал головой. – Я лечил его любимую девушку. А перед самым вылетом в Дублин, узнал, что она погибла. Спокойная смерть во сне.  
\- Не кори себя, - Аника ободряюще погладила руку Тимура. – Ты не виноват. И ты должен был полететь к матери.  
\- Нам всем надо развеяться, - кивнула Маша. – Отдохнуть, позавтракать. Поговорить, - выделила последнее слово голосом девушка и, взяв друзей под руки, потащила вперед. Порыв ветра, призванного Тимуром, ласково взлохматил ей волосы.  
Мужчина, стоявший у касс, принюхался и сдвинул брови. Запах, который донес ветер был знаком, очень хорошо знаком.

_«Тимур, ведьмак, один из троицы хранителей Варшавы, лекарь, заботливый, его бросила мать…  
Аника, короткие светлые волосы, старшая сестра, русалка, добрая…  
Маша, боль, страх, одиночество, кровь демона, лиловые с красными искрами глаза, ясновидящая…  
Я помню… Вспоминаю…»_

Друзья сидели в кафе долго, успев и позавтракать, и поговорить, поэтому сейчас наслаждались сладким и тишиной.  
Они хранители старинного города Варшава. Те, кто помогает жителям в разных мелких делах. Те, кто не смотря ни на что, совершает маленькие чудеса для простых людей. Аника - наследница русалки из легенд, Тимур – потомственный ведьмак, живший на этих землях с давних времен, а Маша приехала погостить, да так и осталась в сказочной Варшаве. Девушка улыбалась, разглядывая друзей. Как же хорошо, что Тимур вернулся! Эти три дня были сложными, девушкам не хватало спокойствия и рассудительности Тимура, его поддержки.  
Маша закрыла глаза, вызывая в памяти образ своей семьи. Папа, Крис, Даня, со мной все в порядке, не нужно беспокоиться. Мы снова вместе. Все в порядке…  
Маша открыла глаза, услышав смех с соседнего столика, и едва она это сделала, как лавина образов нахлынула на нее.  
По тонким светлым прядям пробежались сиреневые искорки, в улыбающихся лиловых глазах завертелись красные вихри, руки взметнулись к вискам, чтобы не дать ужасной боли выплеснуться наружу, раскалывая череп. Колени подогнулись, и девушка еще секунду назад весело болтавшая с приятелями упала на каменную дорогу уличного кафе, скидывая вазочку с остатками ванильного мороженого. 

_«Она видит смерть», - подумал кто-то, будто наблюдая со стороны из неведомой дали. – «Это… знакомо?..» _

Смех прекратился, посетители кафе обеспокоено смотрели на девушку, а ее друзья кинулись к ней. Образы схлынули так же внезапно, как и появились, оставив после себя головную боль. День был безнадежно испорчен.  
\- Что ты видела? – спросил Тимур, усаживая подругу на стул. Та в ответ помотала головой. Не всякое видение можно рассказать. Смерть не любит отдавать своих жертв, зато принимает равноценный обмен. Жертвовать кем-то вместо приговоренного, Маша не желала, поэтому и не рассказывала.  
Тонкая вуаль вечернего очарования распалась. Размешав в стакане остатки пенки, Аника ушла домой – к реке Висле. Вскоре за ней последовал Тимур. Так и не дождавшись более ясного ответа ясновидящей, он оставил погруженную в свои мысли девушку за столиком кафе. Как только тень Тима скрылась за поворотом, Маша горько улыбнулась.  
\- Вот так, Джетро… На самом деле все очень просто. 

_Варшава. Парк в районе Влохи. 12 июня 23:40_  
За что Маша любила Влохи, так это за графский парк, который частенько называют ветерановым. Старые деревья, английские дорожки…  
\- Страшновато, правда? – тоненькая ветровка не спасает от холода ясновидящую. Горностай на ее шее дрожит на июньском ветру.  
Ночью, шагая по самому заброшенному участку парка (ну как, заброшенному, скорее – непопулярному), вспоминаешь не Тадеуша Мостового, который заложил этот парк в восемнадцатом веке, а время немного ближе – годы Второй мировой войны. Именно здесь располагался концентрационный лагерь. Бррр. По таким местам ходить вообще опасно, а Маше тем более. Временами, независимо от желания ясновидящей, дар просыпался от сильных эмоций, так что ночка кошмаров о прошлом ей обеспечена.  
Джетро, любимец Маши, белый горностай, уютным шарфом согревал шею и успокаивал.  
\- Хороший Джетро, умный Джетро, - приговаривала Маша, чтобы идти было не так страшно. - Сейчас мы повернем за это деревце, пройдем по тому газончику, да-да, туда, где сломан фонарь, и выйдем к трупу молодой красивой девушки, - перед двумя парами глаз предстала картина ужасного происшествия. - Ой, и не только к нему, - тем же тоном, ничуть не испугавшись, пробормотала Маша. - Кто это такой тут спит, в кожаной курточке?  
Молодой, лет двадцати семи, брюнет лежал возле жертвы без сознания, только хриплое дыхание выдавало, что он еще жив. С пальцами, измазанными в крови. А у девушки, кстати, горло разорвано, три равные полоски как от когтей начинались чуть выше правой ключицы и заканчивались почти у левой груди. Странно, был бы это зверь, он бы жертву не бросил так.  
\- Тим, я тут труп нашла… - прошептала Маша в трубку телефона, когда товарищ ответил на звонок.  
\- Где? – сонно ответил друг.  
\- В парке, недалеко от аэропорта Шопена, - громче назвала адрес Маша.  
\- Ты соображаешь, который час?! – заорал Тимур, только сейчас увидев часы. И запрыгал по комнате, одеваясь. – Больше ничего?  
\- А рядом с трупом кто-то еще, - спокойно произнесла ясновидящая, и предупреждая крики, быстро произнеся: - Не убийца, - отключилась. 

_Сорок минут спустя._  
\- Мария Лайт! Ты соображаешь, что творишь? – шипел друг, затаскивая тело мужчины на заднее сидение своего джипа.  
\- Я все понимаю, - Джетро согласно кивнул, гордо восседая на Машином плече. – Иначе бы я тебя не позвала.  
\- Домашин? – спросил друг, намекая, что неплохо бы оповестить о случившемся специалистов. А в частности, главу сообщества магически одаренных людей, оберегающих свой город от всякого сброда.  
Та же правоохранительная структура, только для необычных преступников, с которыми простые люди не справятся.  
\- Позвоню. Пусть его ребята поработают тоже, - набирая номер, ответила Маша.  
Домашин поворчал, но группу выслал.  
– Ты посмотри на парня. Он явно не так прост.  
\- Твои детективные приключения до добра не доведут, - проворчал Тим.  
Вскоре приехала группа, сняла все показания, проверила магический фон, и вызвала полицию. К тому моменту ясновидящая и Тимур уже были на полпути к его дому. 

_«Эти картины – мои воспоминания. А что я помню еще?» – и некто-во-тьме принялся вспоминать. Но, к сожалению, не многого добился. На этот раз в памяти не нашлось ничего…  
Кроме, карты… Может, она – это ключ к воспоминаниям?  
Карта появилась быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, или, может, так показалось погруженному в свои мысли кому-то. Влохи, предыдущий район, казался светлым. Друзья встретились. А теперь? Подумав, карта развернулась:_  
**Wawer**

_Детский оздоровительный центр, аллея деревьев, прятки и смеющаяся Аника… Сарафан с фиолетовыми цветами… Чьи-то красные глаза. _  
Образы цеплялись друг за друга, тянули за собой вереницы новых воспоминаний, пока они не складывались в цельные картинки.  
_«Это мое прошлое», - вдруг понял некто, погруженный во тьму, - «Моя жизнь». _

**Фрагмент II. Вавер.**  
_Варшава. Район Вавер. Детский оздоровительный центр. 13 июня. 12:25_  
Аника любила посещать детские больницы и приюты, благотворительные организации для детей и просто школы. Это так чудесно: дарить радость маленьким солнышкам. Бегать и играть с ними, рассказывать сказки, петь песенки. Жаль, что Рождество не круглый год. Зато всегда можно подарить радость, поиграв с детьми, принеся им подарки. Особенно, детям, которые в силу каких-то причин изолированы от большого количества сверстников.  
\- Я – Аманда, - выступила вперед черноглазая и черноволосая смуглая девочка, смело протягивая руку незнакомке. – Я тут всего три дня, и меня скоро заберут.  
\- Я – Кристоф, - поклонился бледный и худой светловолосый мальчик. Русалка чуть смежила веки, чтобы дети ничего не прочли по ее глазам. Этому мальчику осталось совсем немножко жить, если, конечно, Тимур со своими снадобьями не поможет.  
\- Наташа, - пухлощекая и крупная девочка, пышущая здоровьем и силой, говорила тихо и застенчиво. Видимо, ей было неуютно в компании детей, хотелось к маме.

\- Что с ним? – спросил Тимур, узнав, что кому-то потребовался его лекарский талант.  
\- Рак, - коротко ответила Аника и, предупреждая следующий вопрос, добавила: - Около недели.

Видения кружились перед глазами, завораживая и пленяя. Прекрасен. Он будет прекрасен.  
_…Светловолосый парень кричал на своих родителей, не понимая, как они могли так поступить с ним…  
…Той же парнишка с потемневшими глазами стучал в дверь знакомого коттеджа. Тимур молча пропустил его внутрь...  
…Сила закручивалась вокруг парня, легкая, светлая, искрящаяся. Целитель.  
…Бордовые розы на надгробии, выбитые имена. Автокатастрофа, искореженные тела. Даже такой сильный целитель не может вернуть к жизни тех, кто ступил на дорогу..._

\- Он будет очень сильным целителем, - пояснила Маша, отойдя как можно дальше от маленького мальчика на кровати.  
\- Насколько? – тут же уточнил Тимур.  
\- Это его запертая сила вызывает болезнь. Мне плохо даже сейчас, когда она заперта, а он мал, - чтобы не искушать судьбу и целительскую силу, Мария выбежала за дверь.  
Спасти, помочь, поддержать угасающую жизнь… Это для них, для светлых и добрых.  
Мария Лайт… Женщина, родившая её, посмеялась, давая такое имя потомку демона. Лиловый… Её цвет. Цвет волос, цвет глаз, цвет магии. Демоническая кровь, даже разбавленная столькими столетиями, проявляется в каждом наследнике: цветом отца был красный – алые глаза, алые с черным волосы, даже кожа и то с бордовым оттенком! – ее же цвет - лиловый. Любовь и верность дали в союзе таинственность. Вот такой каламбур.

_Улыбающийся Тимур откидывает голову назад, и его зеленые глаза лукаво спрашивают. У ведьм и ведьмаков зеленые глаза. Всегда. Но они могут выбирать, делать ли добро, пройти ли мимо? И… она протягивает руку?.. Хочет быть рядом с ним.  
Аника со своими короткими пшеничными хвостиками скрывается в толпе. Ее цветастый сарафан ярким пятном мелькает где-то далеко.  
А она, Мария, тут, в толпе… И образы кружатся в голове, как осенние листья, старые, истлевшие, но живые. Кто-то кому-то что-то говорит, доказывает, толстый мужчина поднимает руку на свою жену, усталый полицейский пьет кофе из автомата, праздничный романтичный ужин… _

«Не могу, не могу больше. Их много! Их слишком много! Не хочу!» 

_«Ты никогда не будешь такой как все», - звучал строгий мужской голос во тьме. – «Сила и статус», - именно они будут всегда стоять между тобой и другими.  
Никто из них не будет как все.  
Статус потомственной аристократки. Сила ясновидящей.  
Статус потомственного ведьмака. Сила воздуха.  
Статус хранительницы Варшавы. Сила русалки.  
«Каждый в своем одиночестве. Каждый в клетке. Нет выхода. Из мыльного пузыря», - прошептал (или только так показалось) некто-во-тьме.  
«Это страшно»._

_Варшава. Район Вавер. Детский оздоровительный центр. 13 июня. 13:55_  
\- Деточка, что ж мерзнешь тут! – всплеснула руками толстая сердобольная старушка. – Пошли, пошли в палату, напою чаем, - придерживая Машу за плечи, старушка бодро посеменила в палату, где и усадила девушку на видавшую виды оттоманку.  
Чай обжигал пальцы. Причитания женщины, перекликавшиеся со старым радио, фоном касались сознания, а холод понемногу отступал, и остро не хватало Джетро, уютно свернувшегося на плечах.  
Казалось, что женщине не нужна была собеседница, только чтобы ее слушали не перебивая. Маша с радостью выступила таким слушателем. Решая чужие проблемы, забываешь о своих. И вот уже несколько лет они бежали от своих. Они. Она. 

По тонким светлым прядям пробежались сиреневые искорки, в улыбающихся лиловых глазах завертелись красные вихри, руки взметнулись к вискам, чтобы не дать ужасной боли выплеснуться наружу, раскалывая череп. Голова безвольно откинулась на волнообразную спинку мебели, чай жег судорожно сжатые руки.  
Еще одна смерть. Совсем рядом…

_18:10_  
коридор.  
\- Я была в палате. Одна тетушка обогрела меня, - ласково улыбнулась девушка и весело спросила: - И как там маленький пациент?  
\- Жить будет, - тут же заулыбался гордый проделанной работой Тимур. И они с русалкой принялись пересказывать произошедшее. Маша кивала, улыбаясь. «Как же хорошо, что они меня приняли», - думала девушка, медленно идя к выходу из оздоровительного центра.  
\- Неужели вечер? – глядя на фонари, удивилась русалка.  
\- Да, - протянул Тим удивленно. – Заработались мы.  
\- Еще не вечер, - покачала головой Маша, и рукой поманила друзей в парк у центра. Ей нужно было им показать, даже если это и плохо. 

_18:21_  
Она лежала там. Маленькая девочка, лет десять, не больше. Пухлые ручки и ножки, пухлые щечки с трогательными ямочками. Она могла бы быть красавицей. Если бы не была мертва…  
\- Наташа! - закричала Аника, кидаясь к девочке. – Наташа!  
Маша и Тим замерли, изумленно глядя на раскачивающуюся подругу.  
\- Я играла с ней сегодня! Этим утром! – со слезами на глазах торопливо объясняла русалка. – У нее мать тут, вторая беременность, сложно протекает. Отец пьет и кричит. Дома только хлеб и вода. И водка!  
\- Шшш, тише, тише, - присел Тим, поглаживая спину русалки.  
\- Звериные когти, - все еще улыбаясь, прошептала Маша. – Или оборотня. Тигра.  
\- Но в моем городе нет оборотня-тигра! – резко ответила Аника, услышав шепот. – Я бы знала! Я знаю всех, кто живет в городе…  
\- Особенно с даром, - мягко заметил ведьмак.  
\- Если это не турист, прибывший не более трех-четырех дней назад, - покачала головой ясновидящая. – Или…  
\- Или он специально скрывает от меня суть! – Аника пораженно замерла, осознав простую истину.  
\- Я позвоню Домашину, - отвернулась Маша.  
Это не ее горе. Она не такая. Смерть – это всего лишь мгновение. Нет ничего ужасного и плохого. Смерть… Всего лишь старуха с косой. Она ее не боится. Сложно бояться гостя, приходящего на чашечку валерьянки. 

_  
«Лайт… Хрупкая, гордая. Столько щитов, столько преград…  
Аника, солнце, не плачь, все будет хорошо. Домашин разберется. Машка поможет. Не плачь, солнце, только не плачь».  
Кто-то свернулся в клубочек в пустоте. Слезы медленно бегут по щекам, или так только кажется. Боль разъедает изнутри. Почему?! Кому сочувствует, что чувствует тот, кто в пустоте? Карте пришлось ударить кончиком пергамента, чтобы некто обратил на ее внимание. **Praga Południe**, значилось на ней. Стирая последние капли со щек и шмыгая носом, некто уселся смотреть эту историю до конца. У Варшавы 18 районов, это только третий и уже вторая жертва. _

**Фрагмент III. Южная Прага**

_Варшава. Район Прага Полудне. Дом Тимура. Его же спальня. 14 июня. 09:20_  
\- Фрр, - чужая рука мешает потянуться, прижимая к сильной груди.  
«Что это значит? Откуда?» - подумал не до конца проснувшийся Тимур, разглядывая неожиданное препятствие.  
Тонкие черные волоски на предплечье. Рука, будто состоящая из одних мышц. Плечо, сильная шея с чуть заметной жилкой, тяжелый подбородок, тонкие сухие губы…  
Взгляд скользит все выше, отмечая, как трепещут тонкие крылья носа. Охотник запоминает запах, впитывает его, раскладывает на кусочки, чтобы никогда не забыть.  
Глаза закрыты, надбровные дуги нависают, ресницы трепещут. Значит, скоро он увидит его, к запаху добавится картинка.  
Черные волосы завились в кудряшки, спокойно лежащие на высоком лбу, влажные от пота. Значит, ему тоже жарко.  
Тимур улыбается этому факту. Хор-рошо, урчит его внутренний кот.  
\- Who are you? – голос хриплый, холодный. Взгляд синих глаз настороженный, а рука прижимает Тимура к широкой груди еще сильнее.  
\- Тимур, - мягко перекатывается на языке имя. И только потом ведьмак соображает, что, во-первых, это слишком похоже на флирт, во-вторых, он лежит в постели больного. Который очнулся!  
\- Ты очнулся, - Тим говорит вслух очевидную истину. Такое пробуждение и для него шок.  
\- What? – английский, а ведьмак говорит на польском. Прекрасно, значит, гость не поляк. Иностранец!  
\- Отпусти. Я твой врач, - спокойно и доброжелательно отвечает Тимур.  
Брюнет слегка ослабляет захват, и Тим ужом выскальзывает из кровати.  
Вот летит в больного настойка, а доктор объясняет, что это лекарство. Легкий энергетик, приготовленный Машкой.  
Длинный темно-синий махровый халат спланировал на кровать. Тимур, смущаясь, говорит, что вещи в стирке, а у него нет ничего по размеру, что брюки будут коротковаты, а рубашка жать в плечах.  
Мелочи, конечно, но Тим не даст свою одежду. Из мелочей строится целое. Гость должен доверять им, чувствовать себя комфортно. Уж лучше халат, чем одежда не по размеру.  
Рассказав, как пройти на кухню, Тимур тактично оставил гостя наедине. 

На кухне вовсю хозяйничает Аника, а на стуле болтает ногами Маша. И она, дочь прекраснейшего зельевара, талантливо доводит простейший омлет до несъедобного состояния? Не умеет мелкая готовить. Совершенно. А вот Аника, наоборот, готовить обожает.  
\- Good morning , - прервал их беседу иностранец.  
\- Оу. И вам тоже доброго утра. Как спалось? – Маша мягко улыбнулась. Кошка увидела сметану. Наука Дани, ее дяди, и успешного дипломата, привила ясновидящей манеру узнавать все, не рассказывая ничего. «Тот, кто владеет информацией, владеет миром!», - любил повторять Даниил.  
\- Хорошо. Где я? – парень говорит без акцента, насколько можно судить по однообразным ответам.  
\- В красивом и старинном городе Польши – Варшаве, - ответила Аника, влюбленная в свой город. Она часами могла рассказывать о улицах и зданиях, о людях, живших и творивших здесь.  
\- Откуда Вы? – продолжила Маша.  
\- Что я тут делаю? – в свою очередь спросил гость.  
Тимур с Аникой переглянулись, и парень перебрался из-за стола поближе к плите. Маша улыбалась ясно и чисто, как ребенок, получивший игрушку или новую забаву. Думаю, это надолго.  
\- Когда будет готово? – шепотом спросил у подруги ведьмак.  
\- Еще минут пять, - бросила взгляд на часы с кукушкой Аника.  
Разговор тем временем продолжался. И гость, и Маша получали несказанное удовольствие от перекрестного допроса. Нашла коса на камень.  
\- Так, прервитесь, - весело пропела Аника, выставляя на столе блюдо. – Пора завтракать.  
Аника – мастер готовки. А ее оладьи – воздушное искушение – так и тают во рту. Никакого варенья не надо. Гость первое время недоуменно смотрел на кушанья, пока Аника не объяснила, что это такое и как это едят.  
После сытного завтрака Тимур с Аникой убрали посуду, а гость с Машей переместились в гостиную, чтобы продолжить увлекательнейшую беседу.  
\- Мы к Домашину! - известила переговорщиков русалка, стоя на пороге. 

_Русоволосая девушка танцевала на берегу пруда. Сложные па и легкие прыжки… Она любила балет, жила им, дышала. Каких-то трех часов в день было мало. Хотелось танцевать всю ночь напролет, весь день.  
Очередной пируэт, высоко вскинутая нога… Получилось! У нее, наконец, получилось! Радостная улыбка, совершенно не балетный прыжок вверх. И черная тень.  
Испуг в карих глазах. Маньяк? Где сумочка? Где баллончик? В этом районе, в этом парке нет маньяков… Не было.  
С шумом втянутый воздух, запах страха и недавнего счастья. Подходит. Сверкнули когти (длинные, светлые, как у Росомахи, отметила будущая прима) и легкое тело упало на траву.  
Не она, - пожал плечами убийца и ушел. Только ночь потерял. _

«Только ночь потерял?.. – очнувшись, прошептала Маша, - Что же это за человек?»

_Варшава. Центральный офис управления по делам магии. 14 июня. 19:35  
_\- Это уже третье убийство! Третье! – рычит на подчиненных Домашин, высокий мужчина с волосами цвета серого пепла. Жуткий шрам, рассекший бровь и глаз (глаз чудом уцелел), придает облику мага особое обаяние, когда тот спокоен, а в гневе он, шрам, напоминает, что этот мужчина может выйти один на один с самым жутким монстром и победить. Врукопашную.  
\- Сергей Санныч, мы не успеваем все проверять! – пытается оправдаться роскошная брюнетка. Ее параметры недалеки от пресловутых 90-60-90, а броский макияж и вовсе делает из посредственной женщины роковую красотку. Дамира прекрасно знает, как себя подать.  
– Труп появляется каждый вечер, в разных районах. Невозможно предсказать, кто станет следующей жертвой.  
\- То есть тебе нужны еще трупы, чтобы ты поняла принцип?! – ядовито поинтересовался Домашин.  
\- Спасибо, но нет, откажусь, - язвительно ответила подчиненная.  
\- Работать, рыба моя! – еще раз оглядев ведьму с головы до ног, прогнал ее бывший спецназовец, а ныне начальник местного правопорядка. Вот в Англии есть аврорат, красивое, звучное название. А Варшава посчитала ниже своего достоинства обзывать их защитников. Поэтому опергруппы традиционно называются «хвостами», а сотрудники «рыбешками». Вот только аврорам далеко до здешней мелкой «сардинки».  
Когда девушка ушла, Аника прошептала:  
\- Я вам помогу. С расследованием.  
\- Больше заняться нечем? – хмуро спросил Домашин, прекрасно зная, что помощь хранителей принять нужно. Во избежание конфликтов и чтобы получать свежую информацию, вроде новостей о третьем трупе, найденном у озера.  
Домашин потер виски, вспоминая детали. Он вызвался проводить хранителей домой, а встретил обеспокоенного иностранца и обессиленную Марию. На вопрос «что произошло?», иностранец, усмехнувшись, ответил, что ответ мокнет в парке. Сергей, маг средней силы и большого упорства, никогда не завидовал более талантливым ясновидящим. Было бы чему завидовать, если любые яркие эмоции и переживания могут спровоцировать видения. Это еще не учитывая, что некоторые видения связаны с моментами из прошлого самих ясновидящих, и бедные маги “смотрят” не только видение, но и вспоминают то, что хотели бы забыть.  
Русые волосы рассыпались по зеленой траве, кончики балетных туфель мокли в пруду. В Прага Полудне замечательный пруд, чистый, свежий с веселыми рыбками и лебедями. А теперь его сказочная красота оказалась опороченной смертью. Жестокое убийство юной балерины.  
\- Лана Ржецкая, - едва взглянув на девушку, сказала Аника, - подавала большие надежды. Видимо, сегодняшняя тренировка стала для нее фатальной.  
\- Бывает, - усмехнулся Домашин, вызывая группу.  
Похоже, в их тихой Варшаве завелся маньяк. И Маша “подцепила” его. Чем быстрее они его поймают, тем меньше видений о зверствах, она увидит. Помощь русалки, знающей все и обо всех, оказалась очень кстати. 

***  
_Годы назад, горная резиденция семьи Лайт, бальный зал. _  
Стрельчатые окна с маленькими круглыми витражами вверху. Высокий потолок, затерявшийся вдали. Каменные плиты пола, белые и черные, складываются в причудливый узор.  
Мягкие лиловые локоны и лоскутное платье с длинной нарочито цыганской юбкой, и обрезанные перчатки.  
Среди коротких алых прядей пробивается седина – черная, угольная, - и это меньше чем в тридцать лет. Морщины в уголках глаз, лучистые, добрые. Пыльная старинная одежда – черный сюртук с перламутровым шитьем и черные же бриджи с белыми панталонами.  
Отец и дочь кружились в зале под только им слышимую музыку. Существовал тот далекий мир, где есть правила и условности и этот, счастливый. Их мир.

_На этот раз карта думала долго, как показалось кому-то-в-темноте, поэтому появление воспоминаний (?) было воспринято с радостью. Возможно, разгадав загадку, он выберется из этого серого вязкого сиропа, по недоразумению, называемого сном.  
**Wilanów**, - сказала карта и потемнела. _

**Фрагмент IV. Вилянув.**  
_Девушка ступает осторожно, оглядываясь по сторонам. Даже если твой друг сторож, и он провел тебя в темное время суток на охраняемый объект, это еще не значит, что в сумерках в парке не страшно. Гравий шуршит под белыми кроссовками, а руки прижимают мольберт к себе еще ближе. А вот и Дорический храм. Белые колоны и вековые деревья. Больше похоже на беседку.  
Художница устанавливает мольберт, вынимает фотоаппарат, и пока есть еще возможность, фотографирует храм. О да, эта ее работа точно понравится мэтру. Не может не понравиться. Чуть-чуть греческих мотивов для грека, немножко старины для нее самой, а также история Варшавы для них обоих. Замечательно!  
Храм уже почти стоит на бумаги. Штрихи все еще толстые, но света фонаря, прихваченного с собой уже не хватает. Пора домой.  
\- Эй, кто там? – испуганно бьется сердце. В такое время здесь никто не ходит. Ну не парочка же какая-нибудь решила уединиться?!  
Смазанное черное пятно метнулось от одного дерева к другому, поближе. Художница сделала маленький шаг назад, к мольберту.  
\- Кто там? – еще раз позвала она. – Марк, ты? Это я, София.  
Теперь тень метнулась прямо к ней. «Мужчина. Симпатичный, но обросший», - успела подумать девушка. Когти свернули в свете фонаря. Мужчина склонился над телом. Чуткий нос вбирал в себя запахи.  
\- Не она, - зарычал мужчина и толкнул со злости мольберт. _

***  
_Годы назад, все та же горная резиденция, каменный коридор с выцвевшими от сырости гобеленами. _  
Тук-тук-тук. Стучат каблуки простых черных туфель. Шуршит подол красивого платья.  
Длинный коридор, на стенах старинные гобелены. Поворот, чуть-чуть и ваза упала бы. Спокойно, спокойно. Мраморная лестница. Неосторожный шаг, - и…  
\- Мелкая, осторожнее, - смеется светловолосый мужчина, держа маленькую девочку на руках. Лиловые глаза глядят возмущенно и радостно.  
\- Крис! – вопит малышка, повисая на шее. – Смотри, что я нарисовала!  
\- И что же? – улыбается блондин, разглядывая удивительно точный рисунок племянницы.  
\- Я видела это во сне, - бурно жестикулирует девочка. - Там большой-большой парк, много оливок, и такие странные храмы. Но богов там нет, - грустно качает головкой.  
\- Машенька, рано или поздно уходят все. Даже боги.  
_«Кристиан, для своих Крис-тян, в память о бывшей родине. Дом. Он всегда поддерживал меня, добрый и веселый.»_

_Варшава. Центральный офис управления по делам магии. 16 июня. 00:35_  
\- Домашин? – ночной звонок разорвал тишину рабочего кабинета, где начальник правопорядка уснул на удобном диванчике. - Это Мария Лайт. Высылайте группу. Парк Натолине, около Дорического храма. Убийца, возможно, полуоборотень. Кого-то ищет, - и ясновидящая положила трубку.  
«Аристократка!» - фыркнул Домашин, - «Задание дала, а дальше разбирайтесь сами!»  
Кряхтя и морщась, маг выбрался из-под уютного пледа. Годы уже не те, чтобы всю ночь работать и чувствовать себя бодрым.  
«Что связывает этих девушек? Разве что русые волосы и любовь к ночным прогулкам, - думал маг, получив очередной отчет и фотографии по делу. – Надо будет Анику озадачить. Пусть в архиве пороется, старые связи откроет». 

\- Аника… - рука непроизвольно дотронулась до чужого плеча.  
\- Уйди, Лайт, просто уйди, - русалка потерла виски. Голова жутко болит. Варшава немаленькая. Да еще туристы прибывают и прибывают.  
\- Но…  
\- Я ищу оборотня. Ты достаточно точно нарисовала его.  
\- Конечно, меня же Крис-тян учил, - шепот на грани слышимости и грустная улыбка.  
\- Часто она так? – спросил Лей – парень, которого нашли у первого трупа. Он ничего не помнит о вечере убийства, так как был сильно пьян.  
\- Не очень. Обычно маги и магические существа не прячутся от хранителей города, - покачала головой Маша. 

_«Прятались бы они», - фыркнул некто. – «Хранитель в своем городе – царь и бог. Если ты не предстанешь перед ним, то жизнь твоя будет сложной. За нелегалами, решившими обойти эту процедуру, присмотр строжайший и малейший проступок, даже совершенный не тобой, может привести к выселению из города. А в лесах жить не каждый хочет»._

***  
_Сияние огней города было не менее ярким, чем звезды в горах. Разные языки, множество диалектов. Взрывы смеха, пьяные разговоры. Призывно улыбающиеся девушки и приглядывающие за ними хмурые плечистые мужчины. Запах рыбы и специй. Кафе и рестораны, не закрывающиеся до рассвета.  
Таков Шанхай ночью.  
\- Вызывали?  
\- Да, Лей, проходи, - босс отвернулся от окна. Блестящие черные волосы, холодный блеск черных же глаз, и ярким пятном - красные одежды и цветастый дракон. А напротив – такой же черноволосый, но синеглазый, в простых джинсах и рубашке, на спине которой замер скалящийся тигр. Дракон и тигр. Одинаково опасны, одинаково сильны. Лентяй-тигр в тени усатого змея. Пока ему это выгодно. – Я хочу представить твое новое задание.  
\- Надеюсь, на этот раз оно будет интересным, - проворчал тигр, падая в обитое кожей кресло.  
\- Можешь не сомневаться, - улыбнулся дракон. – Убийца, наемный киллер. Зовут Мей. Либо приведи ее к нам, либо убей.  
\- Это все?  
Дракон постучал пальцем по простой пластиковой папке. Парень в джинсах взял ее, уходя. _

_«Это же Лей», - удивился некто. – «Видение? Или воспоминание?»  
«Или… он работал на хранителя города? Сколько вопросов и ни одного ответа! Карта, раскрой тайны! Надоело не знать, что происходит!»_

_**Ursus**, - казалось, даже завитушки издевались над нетерпеливым узником вязкой тьмы и невесомости. _

**Фрагмент V. Урсус.**  
Маша – гость в Варшаве. Она же хозяйка дорогой гостиницы практически в центре города. Сложно назвать гостиничный номер домом, даже если ты в нем и живешь уже больше десяти лет.  
Номер Маши – это одно большое небо. На кухне – рассвет, в гостиной – день, а в спальне – звездная ночь. Здесь много света из-за панорамных окон. И мало шума.  
Спокойно и тихо. То, что надо, после необычайно реалистичных кошмаров.  
\- Папа, - зовет Маша. Тихо, на грани слышимости. Ведь никто не придет, не успокоит, не разделит напополам сны.  
Сны, в которых маленький белый тигренок бегает за яркими бабочками, ловит вертлявых ящерок, охотится на мелких зверьков и вкусную рыбу.  
Сны, в которых сирены поют свои дивные песни, приглашая душу в круг.  
Сны, в которых длинноволосый шатен смотрит за играющими детьми из-за забора, собирает травы и разговаривает с лесными животными.  
Сны, в которых девочка с лиловыми глазами кружится в водовороте счастливых дней.  
Сны, в которых царит радость и умиротворение. Счастливые сны. Мирные. 

_Варшава. Дом Тимура. 17 июня. 17:48_

\- Мои люди перехватили обычную полицию. Так что, у нас есть еще один труп.  
\- Где?  
\- Парк Ахер.  
Тимур и Лей, кивнув друг другу, вышли из квартиры. Маньяк – оборотень. Возможно, Лей, который тоже имеет звериную ипостась, сможет понять о нем что-то.  
\- Кто?  
\- Яцек Ясинский, сирота. Работает на заводе. Трудолюбивый, звезд с неба не хватал, но руки золотые. Есть молодая жена, - отозвалась с дивана Аника. Хранители были у Тимура, когда вечерний звонок Домашина настиг их. Русалку отправили развеяться и погулять. Она воспользовалась одной из самых неприятных своих возможностей – следила за смертями в городе. Кто, где, когда, как. На этот раз она оказалась быстрее Маши. Ясновидящая почему-то ни слова не сказала о новой, уже шестой, жертве. Возможно, из-за того, что ей всю ночь снилось детство, где ее семья была еще жива.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- До связи, - говорила уже в короткие гудки Маша.  
\- Ты что-то понимаешь?  
\- Ни черта,- покачала головой ясновидящая. – Хоть этого самого черта вызывай.  
\- А сил хватит?  
\- Мой предок – высший демон. Моя семья столетиями оттачивала мастерство общениями с инфернальными сущностями, - зло кинула Маша. – Конечно, хватит.  
\- Особенно, когда у тебя непреходящие мигрени из-за участившихся видений, - не обратила внимания на шпильку русалка.  
\- И не простые видения, а прошлое, - кивнула Лайт. – И возможное. Спасибо Нагу за его дар.  
\- Опять ты про этого змеиного бога вспомнила! – возмутилась Аника.  
Джетро утешительно потерся мордочкой о щеку. Со вчерашнего дня зверек, не слезая, сидел на шее хозяйки, вытягивая ее из самых страшных кошмаров.  
\- Ромашковый чай? – предложила русалка после длительного молчания.  
\- И шоколадку… Что-то ты подозрительно бодрая. 

_Тот же день, часом позже, парк Ахер. _  
\- Дурак! Идиот! – ругался Тимур, шагая по парку, который с легкостью можно назвать лесом.  
\- Не ворчи, - пробормотал Лей, старательно заглядывая под каждый куст. То же самое он делал и днем ранее, когда обнаружили художницу. – А почему Мария не увидела эту смерть? – спросил, чтобы отвлечь спутника.  
\- А кто сказал, что она ее не видела? – проворчал Тимур, которого не так-то легко сбить с толку.  
\- Но?  
\- С Машки станется никому ничего не сказать.  
\- И?  
\- Все не так просто. Местная провидица, Тивони, кажется, всем окружающим рассказывает о смерти, ибо ее не видела точно. Машка же с детства страдает этими кошмарами. Вот только госпожа Смерть не любит расставаться со своими жертвами, поэтому Маша и не может рассказать о некоторых видениях. О смерти, в частности.  
\- И?  
\- И ты меня не слушаешь. Если так надо звуковое сопровождение, то я могу рассказывать о каждом увиденном растении.  
\- Давай, - согласился оборотень. С помощью тимового зелья он хоть и выучил местный язык, но способность пропускать мимо ушей ненужные, лишние слова, выработанная еще дома, осталась. А голос у ведьмака хороший, мелодичный. Говор мягкий, напевный. Одно удовольствие слушать.  
\- И вот здесь кончается можжевельник, и начинается…  
\- Что ты сказал?! – вскинулся оборотень. Тимур послушно повторил. – А это же название, только международное?  
\- Juniperus, - послушно повторил Тим. – А что?  
\- Что ж, поиски можно заканчивать.  
\- Почему? – вместо ответа оборотень ткнул пальцем в можжевельник, запах которого перебивал нюх оборотням.  
\- Итак, слушай, - выбравшись из леса, сказал Лей. - Это оборотень, как и говорила Мария. Но он не умеет принимать форму зверя до конца.  
\- Полу-оборотень, - кивнул ведьмак, усаживаясь на водительское сидение. – Значит, у нашего маньяка неустойчивая психика, во время стресса звериные инстинкты преобладают над разумом. Таким требуется лечение и присмотр.  
\- Много ты там вылечишь, - не согласился Лей, - Он же с виду как человек, а на самом деле хуже зверя. Самые опасные из оборотней. Человеческий ум, и низшие желания, вроде поесть, убить, поспать. А после смерти партнера, так вообще аут. В общем, безнадежно.

_Тот же день. Дом Тимура. 17 июня. 17:48_  
\- Значит, это месть, - Домашин чертил узоры на салфетке. В кои-то веки выбрался поесть не в офисе, как тут на тебе: тревожные вести с полей. – И месть за смерть, скорее всего. Кто-то очень дорогой недо-оборотню недавно умер. Кто?  
\- Так вот почему я не могу его найти, - Аника бойко помешивала тесто. Густая масса обещала вскоре стать вкусными пирожками с яблоками.  
Мария сосредоточенно измельчала эти самые яблоки, вспоминая все, что Крис рассказывал об этих недо-оборотнях.  
\- Единственный способ обезопасить город – убить, - подвел итог их содержательной беседы, где никто никого не слышал, Лей. Тимур кивнул. Другого выхода не было. Только как поймать маньяка? Информации было ничтожно мало. 

_Варшава. Крыша дома Тимура. 17 июня. 23:58  
_Звездное небо всегда привлекало его. Тимур знал его разным: добрым и веселым, злым и грустным, возбужденным и романтичным… Как и небо знало и наблюдало за Тимуром.  
Ведьмак из древнего рода, первый за многие года мальчик, получивший дар. Не девочка, а мальчик. Ведьмаков очень мало, больше магов. Тимура воспитывали так же, как и его предшественниц. Мальчик бродил по лесам, учился слушать деревья и зверей, знать и понимать природу. Каждая ведьма находит “свою” стихию, в его роду традиционно выбирали воду. Тимуру же полюбилось небо.  
\- О чем думаешь? – Машка устроилась рядом, совсем тихо, чтобы лишний раз не потревожить нечто хрупкое, невесомое, витавшее в воздухе.  
\- Помнишь Калькутту? Там небо совершенно другое, - отозвался ведьмак.  
\- Конечно же помню, - рассмеялась девушка. – Наг и священные коровы, жара, смешение культур и языков. Яркий город, незабываемый.  
\- И звезды тоже яркие, южные.  
Маша улыбнулась, глядя на друга, и перевела взгляд на небо. Звезды действительно были яркими… Только почему Тим вспомнил о Калькутте? О том змеином боге, подарившем ему наслаждение и забытье? О том единственном разе, когда Тим был с мужчиной?

***  
_Аэропорт Калькутты. Несколько лет назад. _  
Жара…  
Небо, какая жара… Мозги плавятся. А ведь они едва спустились с трапа.  
Калькутта встречает гостей непередаваемым ароматом, жутким шумом, рикшами и автомобилями. Индия – удивительная страна, не смотря ни на что сохранившая магию. Заклинатели змей, древние культы, храмы – не просто древние сооружения, а способ общаться с богами. Здесь магический мир и мир обычных людей не разделены так строго. В той же Англии вы не найдете волшебника на улице, а в Индии… Нужно только видеть.  
Голова трещит по швам. Лиловые искры срываются с волос. Дочь демона впитывает этот мир, древний и живой. Калькутта все еще жива, органично соединив науку и магию, различные языки и множество верований.  
\- Это и будет тебе практикой по лекарскому делу, Тим, - улыбнулась Мария.

Тим вздохнул, выныривая из воспоминаний. В последний раз бросил взгляд на небо. Но стоило ему отвести глаза, как рисунок созвездий сложился в слова. **Bemowo **

**Фрагмент VI. Бемово. **

_Ночь следующего дня. Машин пентхаус. Спальня. _  
Маша ворочается на кровати, настоящий крик застревает в горле, остается только стонать, слезы текут по щекам.  
_Визг шин, ругань водителей, истошный крик женщины. Огонь, пожирающий все на своем пути.  
\- Спасите! - мужчина без сознания лежал на руле дорогой машины.  
Сирена скорой помощи, ведь рядом больница. Слаженные действия спасателей. Семью удалось вытащить из горящей машины. Мужчина, к сожалению, скончался на месте аварии. Осколок лобового стекла попал в висок. Мгновенная смерть.  
Дурацкая авария на скользкой от недавно выпавшего снега дороге._  
\- Даниил! – кричит, наконец, Маша, и просыпается. – Даня, - сворачивается клубком. – Даня, - слезы текут по щекам. Горностай тихо попискивает, скорбя по давней потере вместе с хозяйкой.  
\- Джетро, он был первым. Первым, понимаешь? – рука гладит белую шерстку. – Мое первое видение о смерти. В мои семь лет. Потом папа. Потом Крис.  
Три долгих года... Сначала умер Даня, через год, в тот же день, лавина унесла Криса. А еще через год отец, защищая дом, погиб. Маша осталась одна. Единственная дочь древней фамилии. В двенадцать лет детство окончательно закончилось.  
Три самых ужасных видения.  
Спасибо, дар, что ты оставило крохи ребенку.  
Это больно, терять родных и близких, очень больно. Знать, что можешь помочь, предотвратить и ничего не сделать. 

_Тот же день, парой часами ранее. Лесопарк Бемово. _

_\- Вот уж туристы, - ворчит крепкий приземистый мужчина лет пятидесяти пяти на вид, нагибаясь над жестяной банкой в кустах. – Что за люди? Думали, старый Стас смотрит только за зверьем и не заметит в сумерках маленькую баночку?  
Внезапно мужчина прекратил ворчать, прислушавшись. Острый слух хорошего охотника уловил подозрительное шуршание в кустах неподалеку. Наверное, какой-то вредитель задержался, решил лесник, и двинулся к подозрительным кустам.  
Внезапно оттуда выпрыгнул мужчина и бросился на лесника. Тот легко уклонился, так как имел за спиной неплохою военную подготовку и не ленился, выйдя на пенсию. В свои пятьдесят пять он мог дать фору отдельным молодым спортсменам.  
Завязалась драка, во время которой не было проронено ни единого слова. Старая боевая рана дала знать о себе в самый неподходящий момент, и лесник пропустил удар, стоимостью в жизнь._

_ Глубокая ночь. Дом Тимура. _  
Мобильный телефон прозвучал неожиданно резко, и Тимур, заснувший на диване, в этого самого дивана упал.  
Потирая поврежденную часть тела, он недовольно посмотрел на экран. «Проблемы», - значилось там.  
\- Маша?  
\- Лесопарк Бемово. Жертва – бывший военный, нынешний лесник – вполне успешно оборонялся от убийцы. Поиски тела начинай с севера, - не предисловий выпалила ясновидящая и отключилась.  
Еще раз вздохнув, Тимур поплелся будить Лея.  
Он постучал в дверь и, так как ему не ответили, вошел, стараясь не скрипеть половицами.  
\- Эй, просыпайся! – хотел дотронуться до плеча спящего оборотня Тим.  
Внезапный рывок, и вот уже ведьмак лежит на кровати, а к его шее приставлено лезвие кухонного ножа.  
– Лей, это я, Тимур, - испуганно пробормотал парень.  
Желтые глаза напротив мигнули, и осмысленное выражение вернулось к ним, как и природный истый голубой цвет.  
\- Новая жертва, - не делая попыток выбраться, пояснил свое вторжение Тим. – Нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Убирайся, - прошипел гость. – Я скоро выйду, - устало добавил. 

_«Все интересней и интересней», - подумал некто-во-тьме  
На сей раз карта не улетела, закончив показ, а осталась покорно висеть около задумавшегося кого-то.  
«Показывай», - усмехнулся наблюдатель.  
**Targówek**, - расцвета радужными огнями карта. Как раз, на каждую букву по цвету, и одна едва видная белая. _

**Фрагмент VII Тарговек.**

\- Простые радости жизни, - вещала Мария.  
\- Да, это прекрасно вот так вот сидеть и поедать мороженное, - улыбалась Аника.  
Тревога последних дней отступила, когда Домашин сказал, что знает преступника. Осталось только его поймать. А это пустяки для такого профессионала, как он. Полу-оборотень, которого зовут Игорь Михальский, работал санитаром в психиатрической больнице. Все, знакомые с делом тут же зауважали этого человека. Какой самоконтроль, какая выдержка! Пару дней назад умерла одна пациентка. По слухам, Игорь был неравнодушен к ней.  
\- Помню Ксанку, - кивнул Тим. – Славная была. Приходила ко мне играть, почти не боялась «ведьминой дочки».  
\- Сила ведьмы зависит от длины волос, - шепотом объяснила на ухо недоумевающему Лею Аника.  
\- А у Тима коса до пояса, - зашептала во второе ухо Мария. – Он и сейчас какой симпатичный.  
\- В детстве же, когда не умел прятать косы, вообще на девочку был похож, - продолжила Аника.  
Ребята сидели в офисе Домашина. На диване устроился их новый китайский приятель, а по бокам от него сидели русалка и ясновидящая. Одно кресло занял хозяин помещения, а второе досталось ведьмаку, чем тот был весьма недоволен. Какими-то своими тайными женскими (и магическими, как подозревал Тим) способами девушки выяснили, что Тимуру оборотень понравился, а Лей не прочь провести приятную ночку с польским паном.  
Да вот, быть игрушкой на ночь Тим не хотел. Особенно с Леем. А тот почему-то был категорически против долгих отношений, даже с девушками.  
\- Это все, - хлопнул папочкой Домашин, привлекая внимание к себе.  
\- Мне нечего добавить, - развела руками Аника. – Варшава помнит его как человека, отказываясь принимать как недо-оборотня. Город хочет, чтобы парень успокоился и перестал искать призрачную отравительницу.  
Мария молча развела руками. Ее видения не касались маньяка, только жертв. Девушка знала о жизни двух мужчин и трех девушек весьма много.  
\- У них похожий запах и русые волосы, - заметил Лей.  
\- Не очень, - покачал головой Домашин. – Основа схожа, но сами запахи различаются.  
\- Бабушка рассказывала, что когда оборотень сходит с ума, то в его сознании детали могут стереться, - поддержал Лея Тимур, и, отвечая на вполне обоснованный вопрос присутствующих, добавил: - У бабушкиной бабушки был знакомый полу-оборотень. Когда от болезни умерла его жена, он совсем сошел с ума. И убивал любого, от кого пахло травами. Считал, что в смерти виновата знахарка, то есть бабушка моей бабушки. Его сожгли. 

_«Брр... А потом неким впечатлительным особам, имеющим связь с ведьмаком, будет это сниться» - проворчал некто. _

_***  
Во второй раз он проснулся привычно быстро. Вот спит – и раз! – открывает глаза и бодренько встаёт с кровати. Так и в этот раз.  
Перед глазами бледно-голубой, знакомый потолок спальни для гостей. Его задания рядом нет. Быстро одевшись, он отправляется на ее поиски. А также на поиски кухни и еды.  
Первое впечатление от нижней части дома – светло. Очень. Солнечный свет свободно проникает в помещение, отражаясь от светлых свет, стеклянных ваз, фарфоровых статуэток и прочего. Тонкий тюль развивается от легкого ветерка, придавая комнате окончательный вид ожившей картинки из журнала мод.  
Тихий голос, постоянно повторяющий о каких-то обстоятельствах, приводит его в следующую комнату, где он и видит ее. Мей стояла напротив зеркала, и все время говорила себе об удивительных обстоятельствах. Это она об их встрече? Неужели знакома с кем-то из?..  
\- Что за обстоятельства? – спросил он, не желая ходить вокруг да около.  
\- Удивительные, - повернувшись, она улыбнулась, увидев его, здорового и хмурого.  
\- И?  
\- А! Поняла. Учу английский, - показывая на раскрытый учебник, приветливо ответила девушка. – «Unbelievable circumstances» очень сложно выговорить не сбившись. Вот, тренируюсь иногда. Как скороговорка.  
Он не поверил ей ни на секунду. Страстные девушки редко готовы говорить правду каждому встречному. А царапины на его спине говорили о том, что убийца оч-чень страстная. Хотя бы в постели. _

_Привычно. Просто. И тяжело. Что-то не отпускает, не дает расслабиться и закурить. Чем-то эта девушка зацепила, что-то в ней не так._

***  
\- Маша… - осторожно позвала подругу Аника.  
\- Все в порядке, - улыбнулась та. Судя по хмурому лицу русалки, улыбка вышла жалкой. – Просто подсмотрела сцену из жизни Лея. А потом еще одну…  
\- И что?  
\- Совершенно разные чувства, знаешь ли. Сначала картинка была тяжелой и необходимой, как-то так. А вот вторая… Тоже тяжелой, но… Это как после затяжной депрессии учиться светлым, приятным эмоциям.  
\- Психолог.  
\- Кстати, да. Нужно появиться в универе, иначе…  
Разговор плавно перешел на учебу. Аника посещала обычные университеты, чтобы понять людей, а также иногда слушала интересные лекции. Маша же получала образование экономиста, необходимое для дальнейшего руководства компанией, а также посещала курсы. Копаться в прошлом и будущем людей – привычно. Почему бы способности не принести некий доход?  
\- Скучаете без меня? – Тимур радостно улыбался девушкам.  
\- Какой-то ты бодренький, - прищурилась Маша. – Аж подозрительно.  
\- Просто настроение хорошее, - отмахнулся Тим. – Апельсиновый сок, пожалуйста, - официант принял назад нераскрытое меню. – Пока к вам пробирался… Очень хочется пить. 

***  
_Пить…  
На полу валялась разбитая вазочка из-под сушек, сами печеньки хрустели под ногами и мокли в разлитой медово-прозрачной жидкости.  
Лей резко сделал шаг вперед, а Тим инстинктивно отступил, желая сохранить свое личное пространство, и уперся поясницей в стол.  
Лей медленно наклонился, давая хозяину кухни уйти от поцелуя, а тот поддался навстречу. Рыкнув, оборотень подхватил Тимура пониже спины и усадил на стол. Теперь ведьмак слегка нависал над ним, а потому опять потянулся вперед.  
Жаркое, но приятное солнце заглянуло в кухню. Парни целовались страстно, отчаянно, будто желая что-то кому-то доказать. Тимур цеплялся за Лея руками и ногами, льнул в поисках тепла. _

_Путник в пустыне не так припадает к воде, как эти двое сплетаются языками. Так целуются обреченные на казнь возлюбленные, в которых еще горит огонь желания, которые все еще хотят жить и любить, не успели сказать, объяснить, напиться любовью другого. Так целуются после эшафота, когда освобождены. Счастливые, растерянные… Им нужно доказать, что они все еще живы, что могут чувствовать и дышать, что… Этим доказательством служит жажда, жажда прикосновений. Легкая боль от укусов была столь же важна, как и удовольствие, и жар в крови, и сумятица в мыслях_

_«Я знаю, мне это знакомо…»_

_Больше пятнадцати лет назад. Поляна у горной резиденции семьи Лайт. _  
\- Папа, папа, папочка! Смотри, что я нашла, - маленькая Маша протягивает отцу маленького же белого горностая.  
\- Очень красивый зверь, - кивает утомленный мужчина. Он всю ночь работал, сейчас бы поспать, но нельзя, нельзя.  
\- Кого поймала? – лиса плавно перетекает в Криса.  
\- Его зовут Джетро! – радостно улыбается девочка. – Он хороший. Можно он будет жить с нами? Можно? Можно?  
\- Хм… Я не знаю, - тянет Крис. Отец Маши поддерживает его:  
\- Машенька, зачем тебе горностай? Он долго в неволе не проживет. Лучше отпусти.  
Нижняя губа девочки задрожала, а ручки прижали к себе серебристого красавца, будто его собрались оторвать силой.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Даниил. – Никто не собирается забирать Джетро, - голос эмпата как всегда спокоен.  
\- Даня! – возмущенно смотрит на него Крис-тян.  
\- Они уже связаны. Твоя дочь нашла фамилиара.  
\- Здорово! – бодро радуется Крис. Хотя сам факт того, что фамилиар – горностай, его не очень радует.  
_«Джетро…» - с нежностью произносят имя серебристого красавца где-то далеко._

***  
Маленький перерыв заканчивается, и светлые деньки тоже. Некто смотрит на мелькающие картинки мирной жизни с улыбкой в мыслях.  
Вот Аника продает билеты в цирк, а через несколько мгновений на потеху публике жонглирует шарами. Красным, белым, золотым и синим.  
Вот Лей с Тимур прогуливаются по городу, вроде как выбирая одежду первому. А на самом деле это очень похоже на свидание. Но оборотень странно безразличен ко всему, отмирая только тогда, когда Тим улыбаясь, предлагая очередную рубашку, шляпу, брюки, магазин…  
Вот Машка бегает по городу и общается с людьми. Расследование, обязанности хранителя и учеба. 

Светлые деньки утекали быстрее, чем песок из кулака. А потом, ветер сменил “волну” и карта переключилась на неприятные известия, являя новое название вместе с одной - двумя сценками.  
И все началось со смерти заурядной женщины, матери-одиночки, спешащей с ночной смены домой. Одна из многих возможных в тот день жертв маньяка. Он ведь просто выбрал из толпы уставших работников самую похожую. Повезло. Кому-то. 

**Wesoła  
Фрагмент ...**

_Некто во тьме вдруг подумал, что больше не нуждается в том, чтобы давать частицам своей памяти названия и номера. Мозаика почти сложилась. Почти. _

\- Кто такие Хранители города? – спрашивает Лей, отмахиваясь от канареечно желтой рубашки.  
\- Хранитель, - поправляет его Тимур и предлагает ядовито-розовую. Все этому оборотню не так! Может, яркая расцветка поднимет ему настроение? Хотя на такое смотреть. Нет уж, свои глаза дороже.  
\- И? – Лей рассматривает нормальную клетчатую рубашку.  
\- Старик, - косится на выбор Лея ведьмак. - Хранитель города – это нечто вроде королевы Англии для каждого города. Имя громкое, история славная, а обязанностей – пшик! В каждом городе, поселке, селе – один-единственный хранитель. Существо, которое знает и помнит каждого, кто ступил на его землю.  
\- И что же делает Хранитель?  
\- Он помогает тому, кому считает нужным. Здесь, в Варшаве, хранителя знает каждый. Это русалка с чудным голосом.  
«Хотя ни одна сирена еще не заплывала в “континентальное болото”», - добавил про себя Тимур.  
\- Значит, что-то вроде бога.  
\- Типа да. Как тебе эта?

***  
_Сестра Моника была изнасилована в пятнадцать лет. С тех пор, девушка просто не могла видеть мужчин и решилась на единственно верный шаг – стала монахиней в костёле Opatrzności, на другом конце любимого города. В свои 45, женщина не потеряла красоты и силы, поэтому не боялась ходить по темным улицам, зная, что никто не сможет обидеть ее. Почему-то, стоило надеть сутану и отринуть мирское, все беды, произошедшие с ней, отошли. Теперь она жила только сегодняшним днем, забыв о насильнике. Пока не увидела высокого, заросшего щетиной мужчину…  
Темная улица, а он не спешит. Идет прямо за ней. Неужели в костел? Да быть такого не может! Похож на алкоголика и преступника.  
\- Мужчина, костел уже закрыт, - предупредила незнакомца монахиня.  
\- А мне не в костел надо, - усмехнулся тот. И прежде чем сестра Моника успела задать вопрос, сверкнули когти, а она сама безжизненно упала на мостовую. – И где ж твой Бог, когда он нужен? – хмыкнул убийца, и пошел прочь.  
Опять не та! _

**Mokotów**

\- А где?.. – Лей водит руками в воздухе, рисуя нечто абстрактное, неуловимое.  
Поскольку Маши и Тимура не было дома, вместо них за ним присматривала Аника. Хранители города (в этом городе их трое, кто бы что ни говорил) все еще не настолько доверяли оборотню, чтобы оставлять одного. Рядом с ним обязательно кто-нибудь находился. Чаще всего Мария, у которой было меньше обязанностей, чем у остальных.  
\- Маша и Тимур пошли в фитнес-центр, - ответила русалка. – Тимуру нужно навестить свою пациентку, Марину Зубову. 

***  
_Марина Зубова в детстве мечтала стать олимпийской чемпионкой, но нелепая травма разбила ее мечты поставить рекорд в легкой атлетике. По совету подруги Марина стала преподавать в центре. К тому времени, как женщина осознала, что не прочь завести ребенка, муж уже ушел к любовнице, сумевшей зачать наследника. Или наследницу. Не суть важно.  
Рука привычно ныла, напоминая о счастливых деньках и приближающейся грозе. Невыносимо хотелось добраться до баночки с прохладным кремом, а потом упасть на диван и спать, спать, спать. Все-таки, дети утомляют. Даже за 30 минут. Особенно  
\- Закурить не найдется? – прервал плавное течение мыслей глухой, прокуренный голос.  
\- Не курю, - ответила бывшая спортсменка и с подозрением уставилась на мужчину. На маньяка, какими их себе представляла девушка, не похож. Хотя побриться бы не помешало. И помыться, кстати, тоже.  
\- Жаль, - пожал плечами не-маньяк и двинулся вперед.  
Марина пошла следом, потом обогнала, а потом, заметив, что мужчина продолжает идти за ней, побежала.  
Быстрее, еще быстрее. Поворот, дорожка, мелькают светлые пятна фонарей. Волной накатывает страх, но не остается времени, чтобы ему поддаться. Как говорил тренер, страх – лучший стимулятор. Вот Марина и бежала изо всех сил. Еще немного, и скоро будет ее подъезд. Надо только успеть прибежать чуть раньше.  
Хриплое дыхание за спиной – все отчетливей. Преследователь не отстает, но и не догоняет. Мимолетно удивившись наглости этого… человека, Марина прибавила скорости. «Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого!», - мстительно подумала девушка.  
Впереди подъезд. Марина торопливо прикладывает магнитный ключ к двери, замок пищит. Девушка дергает дверь, еще секунда…  
Захлебнувшись собственной теплой кровью, девушка падает прямо в открывшийся проем…  
\- Не успела, - ухмыльнулся недо-оборотень. И засунув руки в карманы потрепанных джинсов, шаркая, подбрел прочь. Опять пустышка. Хотя бы развлекся этой… хе-хе… погоней._

\- Тимур! – Машка торопливо распахивает дверь в спальню друга. Сердце колотится где-то в горле. Она все еще чувствует страх и вкус вырывающейся из горла крови.  
Тимур приподнял светловолосую голову, щурясь на прямоугольник и фигурку в нем. Ясновидящая кидается к нему и, дотронувшись кончиками пальцев до висков ведьмака, просит открыть сознание. Не совсем соображая, Тимур выполняет требуемое, и захлебывается в эмоциях и картинках.  
Видение… Нет, воспоминание о видении, это трудно. Ты смотришь глазами всех, и Марины, и оборотня, и постороннего наблюдателя. Коктейль чувств. Отстраненность, страх, подгоняющий вперед, предчувствие превосходства, какое-то болото безразличия и искорка интереса в нем.  
Голова болит, плохо воспринимая такой поток информации. Даже общение со стихией не вызывает таких неприятных ощущений.  
\- Это произошла максимум пять минут назад, - выдыхает Машка и сползает на пол около кровати. Голова бессильно падает на одеяло.  
\- Куда? – спрашивает Лей, мигом оценивший картину.  
Только в неверном свете ночника Тимур замечает круги под глазами, и слишком бледную кожу подруги. Видимо, эти видения слишком тяжелы для нее. Никогда раньше такого не было.  
«Никогда раньше убийства не происходили так часто, - напоминает себе ведьмак. - Никогда раньше Маша не могла оградиться от видений. Никогда раньше чужое прошлое, - мимолетный взгляд на широкую спину, обтянутую кожаной курткой, впереди, - не открывало свои тайны так быстро». 

_Темный город, яркие огни… Панорама ночного Шанхая с катера.  
Тихая музыка звучит фоном для неторопливых разговоров, дорогие украшения блестят в приглушенном свете ламп…  
Здесь нет места для наивности и непрофессионализма, а официанты, вышколены как бойцовые собаки. Хозяин один, от четко поставленного приказа – ни шага в сторону.  
\- Я убью её, - черные глаза Мей пылают гневом в полумраке. Девчонка не в себе. Столько ненависти к очередной богачке.  
– Эта сучка вышвырнула мою семью на улицу, - шипит она на низких частотах.  
\- И что? Не можешь подождать более удобного случая? – он холодно смотрит на нее.  
Дитя улицы... А он уж думал…  
\- Мне все равно, - глухо отвечает наемница.  
\- Выпей, - он протягивает ей бокал чего-то не слишком крепкого.  
\- Сестре было двенадцать, когда это произошло. Бордель, наркотики, - в пустоту говорит убийца. Нет, просто девчонка, подросток.  
\- Мать?  
\- Вон стоит, - кивок в сторону холеной дамы в дорогом наряде.  
\- Слушай, Тигр, - после долгого молчания девчонка первая прерывает тишину. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня заманить в свою банду.  
Названный Тигром лишь вопросительно приподнимает бровь. И что?  
\- Я согласна. Только если ты поможешь убить ее.  
\- Согласен, - быстро отвечает он.  
Убить эту женщину труда не составит, девчонка потерявшая цель в этой жизни будет послушнее. Неплохо. _

_«Болит голова. Если она только может болеть здесь. Теперь понимаю, почему ясновидящие либо затворники, либо сумасшедшие. Это же невозможно – когда в голове теснится столько разных историй одновременно!  
Нет сил, чтобы анализировать ситуацию. Буду просто смотреть. Кажется, близится развязка»._

**Wola**

_Варшава. Повозковское кладбище. 22 июня. 16:10_  
Кладбища неплохо успокаивают. Сидишь себе возле надгробий и скорбящих памятников, и никто не смеет тебя потревожить. Сюда приходят не веселиться, а вспоминать ушедших. Здесь царство грусти и меланхолии.  
Уютно. Курточка греет, а Джетро меховым воротником свернулся у шеи. Ему не нравится здесь. Слишком темно. Хоть и лесной зверек.  
\- Джетро, думаешь, стоит посетить фамильный склеп?  
Она говорит с горностаем, чтобы не сойти с ума?  
Зверек возмущенно шипит и несильно кусает за щеку. Маше тоже не хочется возвращаться в горный родовой замок. Там слишком много призраков детства и радости. Там слишком много всего. История есть у каждой вещи. Каменные стены помнят гораздо больше, чем любое строение Варшавы и мира. Не самое лучшее место для ясновидящей, способной смотреть не только в будущее, но в прошлое и возможное.  
Спасибо Нагу за дар видеть возможное. Теперь голова болит в три раза сильней. Вместо одного видения – несколько одновременных. И это она еще не прикладывает усилий к тому, чтобы видеть. Каково?  
Прикрыв на секунду глаза, Маша тут же замечает, как по кладбищу ходят прозрачные фигуры людей, общаются, спрашивают и требуют ответа. Смешные…  
Какая-то восточная женщина торопливо идет к окраине кладбища. Легко поднявшись, Маша следует за ней. Муж? Ребенок? Родители? О да, именно муж. Красивый, молодой, гордый. Не мог пройти мимо драки в подворотне, спас какую-то девчонку, а сам получил рану. Рана мелкая, вот только тем же ножом до этого задели еще и ВИЧ-инфицированного. А жену зараза не тронула. Такая насмешка судьбы. Теперь мечтает скромная и тихая Айша о улыбке суженого своего. Брак хоть и по расчету, но счастливый. Она говорила о насмешках судьбы? Так вот, счастья слишком мало, поэтому не нужно к нему стремиться, тогда не получишь и ножом в живот. Или когтями по загривку.  
Огненными вспышками кружатся перед глазами вереницы картинок.  
Ай-яй-яй, господин сумасшедший, негоже менять тактику. С лица надо, чтобы через ключицы к груди. Подло, вот так вот со спины, подло.  
Укус Джетро привел девушку в себя. Поднявшись с лавочки, она подошла к чужой могиле. Красивый и удачливый человек, Айша, достался тебе в мужья. Если бы не полюбил тебя, то спился бы. Не веришь? А зря… О детях можешь и не мечтать. Ни в одной реальности не познаешь ты с ним радость материнства. Да-да.  
Смерть на могиле возлюбленного. В день, когда ему досталась та смертельная рана.  
Символично. Я говорила, что судьба любит насмешки? 

\- Джетро, расскажем об этом завтра? Эту смерть никак не предотвратить. Да и не надо.

_У Ксаны белая кожа и тонкая кость, потому её фигурка - хрупкая, словно покрытая инеем травинка. *извини, про выпирающие кости я не мог оставить О.о Ничего?*  
У Ксанки яркая улыбка и добрые глаза. Живые, карие, теплые.  
У Ксанки затрудненно дыхание, но речь четкая, мягкая.  
Ксанка – его свет, его якорь в этом мире. Сильнейшая воля запертая в худом, тщедушном теле.  
Если бы он мог, если бы он только мог отдать ей часть своей силы, здоровья. Оборотни никогда не болеют. Разве что луной. Он сильный, крепкий, он хочет помочь этой невысокой, болезненной девушке. А на самом деле это она помогает ему.  
Он несет ей желтые полевые цветы, предвестники одуванчиков. Он сам смастерил для нее из бумаги первые пять. Это будут их тысяча бумажных журавликов. Они смогут, они справятся.  
Игорь улыбается, глядя на знакомые окна палаты. Там, за этой тонкой преградой занавески ждет его Ксанка._

***  
Гугл переводит **Ochota **как «желание». Смешной омоним.  
Волки бегут по белой равнине, вожак стаи впереди. Добыча стадом бежит впереди. Нужно загнать кого-то одного.  
Акула не загоняет свою добычу, а берет по праву сильного. Она охотиться одна. На многих.  
Человек бежит по лесу с ружьем наперевес. Он выслеживает оленя. Это схватка один на один.  
Какие глупые мысли лезут в голову. Не мысли, нет, воспоминания.  
Тогда, летом, они были волками. Или акулой? Или это была схватка один на один? 

_Когда-то очень давно. Будто в прошлой жизни. _  
Аника теребит плетенный браслет на руке, не самый красивый, но самый дорогой. Полученный от двенадцатилетней девочки с удивительными лиловыми глазами. Заглянув в них единожды, русалка поняла, что она – самая счастливая на земле. Хотя это и было несправедливо к ясновидящей. Весь ее мир – это Варшава, люди, живущие в ней, их радости и горести. Мир ясновидящей – это очевидное будущее, горькое прошлое и туманное возможное. Мир Аники стабилен, как ни крути. Мудрость и насмешка причудливо сплетались в лиловых очах. Пожалуй, это был единственный раз, когда Лайт была так открыта.  
Закат нежный и хрупкий. Облака понемногу из белых становятся золотыми, розовыми и персиковыми. Маленькие феи на пони торопятся перекрасить небо до того, как заснут. Похоже, та, что отвечает за персиковый цвет, в очередной раз заснула раньше всех. Сколько раз она рассказывала эту сказку детям, не счесть.  
Ракушка нагревается и сияет перламутром жемчужина, заключенная внутри. Аника вдыхает полной грудью сладкий речной воздух весеннего дня, а выдыхает пену.  
_  
«Сказка о русалочке… Андерсен был прав. После смерти русалки становятся пеной на волнах.  
Аника передаст ракушку весной, когда подснежники поднимут свои головки, а Висла будет шуметь от снеговых веселых ручейков. Достойное время»._

_Варшава. Детский сад в районе Охота. 23 июня. 17:10_  
\- И говорит Королева Облачного Замка, поможет тебе только Палочка света, - голос Аники полон веселья и интриги, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Каждая фраза начинается тихо-тихо, а к концу становится все громче.  
Русалка любит детей, а ясновидящая любит то искреннее и беззаботное, что облачком кружится над детским садиком. Поэтому она вместе с подругой пришла играть к этим ребятишкам. На самом деле, Маша кошкой развалилась на лавочке, а возле нее играл с детьми Джетро.  
Лиловые глаза внимательно наблюдают за каждым ребенком, переходя от одной макушки к другой, от перемазанного личика к чистенькой мордашке, пока не распахиваются в изумлении. А потом веки медленно опускаются, и Маша снова кажется расслабленной и довольной жизнью кошкой в своей кофточке с рукавами-клеш и белых бриджах. На губах играет легкая, торжествующая и грустная улыбка. 

_Бежевый костюм-тройка, полосатый галстук свисает из кармана, первые пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты… Это учитель пения. И сегодня он встречался со своим сыном. Милый, добрый мальчик. _

_Мне сегодня ровно пять,  
Меня будут поздравлять:  
И подарочки дарить,  
И стихами говорить.  
Мама, папа, баба, дед,  
Расцелую вас в ответ,  
Чтобы снова через год  
Подарили вкусный торт.  
А теперь давайте вместе  
Запоем мы громко песни!_

_Ребенок громко рассмеялся, а родные поспешили поздравить и подарить подарки. Потом торт со свечками и игры. Смех и радость царят в квартире.  
***  
В свои пять Тимур впервые позвал ветер на опушке леса. Он праздновал свой день рождения. Лесные зверьки принесли ему подарки, а Ветер подарил ленточку для волос. Тим радовался каждой шишке, и даже не сердился на ленточку. Друзья играли всю ночь напролет, пока мама Тима летала на шабаш.  
***  
Торт был красивым, с шоколадной крошкой и сладким кремом. Маша радостно задула все пять свечек. Коробки с подарками ждали своей очереди у кровати девочки, а взрослые отвлеклись от своих важных дел, чтобы поиграть с малышкой. Даже предок, вызванный отцом, передал подарок наследнице – четверть четырехлистника. Теперь она официально – наследница рода! Кулончик из горного хрусталя будет защищать девочку.  
***  
Аника побила собственный рекорд по скоростному плаванью, когда увидела подарок – ракушку хранительницы Варшавы. Она сможет выйти на сушу. Правда, первые месяцы будет учиться всему у наставницы, но это пустяки! Она сможет пообщаться с двуногими! Вот это да  
_

Убить этого человека было легко.  
Игорь смотрел на тело под ногами и слизнул капельки крови с когтей. Вкуусная.  
И где хранители? Неужели они еще не догадались, что совершает преступления? Это только на руку. Пусть и дальше решают свои маленькие проблемы. Конечно же! А он разберется с этой мерзкой сучкой, которая посмела отравить прекраснейшую и добрейшую Ксану – его принцессу-воина! Такая хрупкая, нежная, открытая. Она так хотела жить! Что им было спасти ее? Одно зелье, сваренное Лайт на воде, полной силы Аники, заговоренное Тимуром. И Ксана – была бы жива! Но нет, они отвернулись от нее, хотя парень-то мог помочь подруге детства!  
Шестьдесят пятый желтый одуванчик выглядывал из кармана, печально покачивая яркой головкой. 

**Bielany**

_Дом Тимура. 24 июня. Время? Неважно._  
\- Тимур, ты расскажешь мне о Варшаве? – Лей пытливо смотрит на ведьмака. Он не привык, чтобы кто-то был так открыт с ним. Разве что Мей. Да и та не до конца была откровенной. Как оказалось.  
\- Лей, отстань, пару страничек осталось, - ворчит Тим, не отрываясь от книги. – О Варшаве расскажет Аника. Это _ее_ город.  
\- А я хочу увидеть _твой_, - мурлычет Лей. Тимур краснеет и возмущенно смотрит на оборотня. – Никогда так больше не делай, - тихо произносит парень, разглядев совсем недвусмысленный огонь в черных глазах.  
\- Никогда не был с парнем?  
\- Был! И едва не потерял себя, - и, забыв о сюжете, Тимур смотрит в окно.  
Полуденный зной Калькутты, шлейф дорогих благовоний, красивое, идеальное лицо напротив. Наг танцует и Тимур не может отвести взгляд. Наг зовет, и парень идет за ним, оставляя зеленые леса, Варшаву и Марию за спиной. Ночи, полные сладких стонов. Дни, проведенные в развлечениях. Тело послушное воле Нага и разум в тумане. Он любит его, а тот… Впрочем, не важно. 

***  
Генриетта Доманская, сколько себя помнила, любила книги. И сказки. Ее мать – была слишком занята заботами о муже и домашнем хозяйстве, чтобы внимания хватало еще и на девочку. Генри росла умным и тихим ребенком. Послушная и воспитанная, она легко продвигалась по школьной “карьерной” лестнице, без усилий переходя из класса в класс. С ней, заучкой и отличницей, старались дружить, чтобы без проблем списывать на контрольных.  
С будущей профессией Генриетта определилась еще в школе, когда впервые попала в библиотеку. Строгая, но справедливая библиотекарша в прямоугольных очках мгновенно стала кумиром девочки. В библиотеке Генри проводила все свое время, помогала расставлять учебники, а иногда даже оставалась за старшую – выдавала книжки и следила за читальным залом.  
Там же она и познакомилась с Аделаидой – лесной ведьмой, которая знала много такого, о чем молчат книжки. С ее рассказов Генри писала сказки и истории, мечтая рассказывать их детям и внукам.  
В свои 60 Генриетта Доманская знала точно – Ада была слишком порывистой. Любовь со страстным итальянцем вскружила голову польской ведьме, и та умчалась в солнечную страну, оставив маленького Тимура на воспитание подруги. К тому времени мальчик много знал о ведьмовстве, а собственные Генриеттины дочки были слишком увлечены мамины рассказами, чтобы сторониться нового друга.  
Генриетта спокойно шла по улице, вечер еще только вступал в свои права. Из булочной вылетал потрясающий запах свежей выпечки, смешиваясь с цветочными ароматами.  
Замечательный день! Надо бы зайти к Тиму, рассказать о внуке, разузнать насчет невесты. Генриетта посмеялась про себя, узнав из рассказа забегавшей на днях Марии, что ее подопечный подобрал уличного бродягу. Знакомство с миром магии как-то примирило Генриетту со всем необычным. К тому же, этот Лей не очень понравился Анике – второй подруге приемного сына. Надо бы увидеть своими глазами этого загадочного красавца.

_«Тетя Генри! Нет, не она, пожалуйста, только не она! Тетя Генри, бегите. Куда-нибудь бегите! Он за вами, прямо за вами!»  
_  
\- Тим, - слабый голос Маши прервал тихую беседу. – Тим, прости, - по щекам побежали слезы. – Это прошлое, понимаешь, прошлое!  
\- Маша, успокойся. Что случилось? – подбежал к подруге Тимур. В последнее время Маша частенько оставалась у него.  
\- Он убил ее! Понимаешь? Убил!  
\- Кого? – Тим перебирал знакомых и друзей, чья смерть могла бы настолько расстроить Машу.  
\- Тетю Генри, - едва слышно прошептала видящая после длительного молчания.  
Не слушая больше ничего, Тимур вылетел из квартиры.  
\- Лей, беги за ним, - мотнула головой Маша. – Убереги.  
Горячая чужая чашка кофе обжигала руки, плечи колол плед, накинутый Тимом. На сердце… пустота. После смерти отца Маша стала фаталисткой. Смерть предсказана, от нее никак не уйдешь. Зачем тогда мучиться, придумывая случайности, пытаясь его предотвратить и не погибнуть от отдачи? 

Тимур выскочил на улицу, шумно дыша, и понял, что оставил ключи на консоли, подаренной Машей. Все равно, в таком состоянии он не смог бы водить.  
\- Тим? – Лей неслышно подошел.  
\- Держись, - ведьмак протянул руку, которую оборотень тут же сжал. Певучие слова легко срывались с губ, и вскоре они летели над городом. Ветер мягко трепал волосы и одежду, обминал кабели и мчался вперед. 

Тимуру не нужны ничьи слова утешения. Он отмахнулся от Аники с ее ромашковым чаем, безразлично скользнул взглядом по Маше, она понимала его боль, но, увы, не могла разделить. Кровать казалась чужой и холодной, одеяло душило, а покрывало не грело. Но все же лучше, чем ничего.  
Лей ходил бесшумно, а его поддержка была безмолвной. Он просто пришел к нему в комнату и забрался в кровать. Тим засыпал в кольце горячих рук, чувствуя, как горят уши и шея от слабых прикосновений чужих губ. 

_Некто во тьме кусал губы. «Да, так будет лучше. Отпусти себя, Тим, отпусти»._

**Białołęka**  
Просыпаться после кошмара и чувствовать себя под защитой, безусловно, приятно.  
Тимур перевернулся лицом к Лею и, пока тот спит, рассматривал лицо. Маленький шрам над бровью. Тонкий, прямой нос. Грубоватые скулы. Привлекателен.  
\- Смотришь? – оборотень распахнул глаза, чем заставил Тима смутиться. Негоже так рассматривать людей.  
\- Смотрю.  
\- И как? Нравиться?  
\- Угу, - лгать не хотелось. Лицо Лея привлекало внимание, на него хотелось смотреть. И не только. Еще целовать, изучать пальцами…  
Вместо очередного вопроса оборотень потянулся вперед и поцеловал. Простое прикосновение губ. Можно? Тимур чуть приоткрыл рот, разрешая... Лей целовал уверенно, нежно, и, что самое главное, ему нужна была не кукла, ему нужен был ответ. Тим и сам не заметил, как начал отвечать...  
Наг, индийский полубог, тот, кто влюбил в себя Тима, забрал его воспоминания, целовался не так. Томно, заботясь об удовольствии партнера… нет, не сомневаясь, что его действия доставляют только удовольствие. 

_Тимур раскинулся на простынях, губы алели от страстных поцелуев, дыхание сбилось, а рубец от складки на простыне еще не сошел. Русые пряди разметались, а зеленые глаза смотрели невинно и призывно. Доверчиво.  
Он полностью доверял ему! Лей выругался, глядя на эту картинку. Даже проститутки не вели себя так! Так вызывающе невинно – не получалось.  
Тимур добил его тем, что потянулся руками, желая обнять и прижаться и груди. В этом жесте было столько мольбы и желания, что оборотень отбросил все сомнения и приник к возмутительно алым губам. Руки же проворно забрались под рубашку и оглаживали шелковистую кожу. Теплая, мягкая.  
Лей потянул рубашку вверх, и Тим позволил снять с себя одежду, тут же поежившись от прохладного воздуха. Оборотень не дал Тимуру замерзнуть, накрывая собой. _

_«А подсматривать за какими вещами нехорошо!» – прикрикнул некто на карту. Та послушно изменила картинку.  
_  
\- Аника… - Маша смотрела в окно, и русалка подумала, что зов ей почудился. – Аника, как ты думаешь, они смогут отпустить себя?  
\- О чем ты? – русалка встревожено посмотрела на подругу.  
\- О Калькутте ты знаешь, - кивнула Мария.  
\- Да, тамошный змеиный бог выбрал своей игрушкой Тимура, а ты призвала свою демоническую силу и забрала его у Нага.  
\- Не совсем нет, но суть верна. 

_«Я помню. Когда она освободила друга от чар змеиного короля, тот наделил её даром видеть возможное. Изощренное проклятие»._  
\- Я почему ночевала здесь… Лея что-то тревожит. Он сбежал из Шанхая.  
\- Маша…  
\- Не перебивай! Я пытаюсь все рассказывать связно и четко. Лей принадлежал к криминальным структурам. Я полагала, он работал на хранителя города – дракона, но подтверждений не нашла. Одним из заданий была некая Мей, ставшая потом его напарницей. И любовницей.  
\- Что?!  
\- Так вот, Мей слегка помешалась, когда умерла её любимая сестра. А Лей помог наказать её убийцу. И тогда Мей решила, что такой подарок судьбы нужно использовать на всю катушку. Вошла к нему в доверие… - Маша на минуту замолчала. Ей самой не нравилось об этом рассказывать. – В итоге эта Мей попыталась отравить на тот свет нашего оборотня за то, что он не дал ей собственноручно убить мать.  
\- Мать?  
\- Ну да, ту женщину, которая выкинула Мей с сестрой на улицу. После этого младшая прибилась к плохой компании. Сначала наркотики, потом проституция. У Мей не вышло её спасти.  
\- А как же хранитель?  
\- Чего не знаю, того не знаю. Так вот, раскрутив Лея по полной – деньги, выгодные заказы, и прочие привилегии любимца босса – Мей решила прикончить его. Лей спасся, убив ту, которую успел полюбить. Грустно.  
\- Не понимаю я человеческую любовь. Что в ней хорошего? Каких только безумств вы из-за неё не делаете.  
\- Как хорошо, что русалки не умеют любить? – усмехнулась Мария.  
\- Конечно, - подняла чашку на манер бокала Аника. Маша повторила ее жест, и девушки чокнулись.  
\- Они нужны друг другу. Залечат раны, будут вместе.  
\- И?  
\- И им нужна наша поддержка.  
\- Это вопрос или утверждение?  
\- Не знаю. Кстати, что-то они долго там. 

Тимур раскинулся на простынях, губы алели от страстных поцелуев, дыхание сбилось, а рубец от складки на простыне еще не сошел. Русые пряди разметались, а зеленые глаза смотрели невинно и призывно. Доверчиво.  
Он полностью доверял ему! Лей выругался, глядя на эту картинку. Даже проститутки не вели себя так! Так вызывающе невинно – не получалось.  
Тимур добил его тем, что потянулся руками, желая обнять и прижаться и груди. В этом жесте было столько мольбы и желания, что оборотень отбросил все сомнения и приник к возмутительно алым губам. Руки же проворно забрались под рубашку и оглаживали шелковистую кожу. Теплая, мягкая.  
Лей потянул рубашку вверх, и Тим позволил снять с себя одежду, тут же поежившись от прохладного воздуха. Оборотень не дал Тимуру замерзнуть, накрывая собой.

_Второй час дня. Набережная. Мария и Лей прогуливаются, в руках у девушки рожок мороженого. _  
\- Лей… - решилась начать неприятный разговор Маша.  
\- Ты все и так знаешь? – перебил оборотень ее.  
\- Да.  
\- Она любила только свою сестру. А потом… Просто сломалась, - горький вздох.  
\- Люди такие… недолговечные, - попытка пошутить провалилась, и Маша вернулась к серьезному тону. - Ты ее любил, как друг, как отец, как наставник.  
\- И как любовник, - жесткая усмешка.  
\- Не без этого. Отпусти, а?  
\- Не могу, - разводит руками оборотень.  
\- Не ее отпусти, а память. Здесь, - тонкая ладошка ложится на грудь, обтянутую черной футболкой, - она будет с тобой. Такой, какой ты ее помнишь. Нет нужды ворошить прошлое. Шанхай остался далеко. Твое место здесь.  
\- С ним?  
\- Как решишь.  
\- Опустить… Думаешь, это легко?  
\- Нет. Я тоже до сих пор живу прошлым. Хотя прошло более десяти лет. Не уберегла, не спасла… 

_В то же время. Книжная лавка. Тимур и Аника. Выбирают книгу в подарок. _  
Анике безумно хотелось ему помочь. Подтолкнуть, ободрить, придать решимости. Это так неловко и немного нелепо. Но кто еще скажет, если не она?  
\- Как бы мне не горько это говорить, но тебе это надо, Тим. Отпусти себя, наконец. Забудь Калькутту, начни доверять мужчинам.  
\- Что?  
\- Влюбись, поют амурчики, летают с колчанами стрел, - она шутливо помахала в воздухе ладошками, изображая крылышки, и её друг усмехнулся.  
\- Ты сошла с ума.  
\- Не отворачивайся от нас, - попросила Аника, - Тим, мы все еще команда. 

\- Что-то сегодня удивительно много разговоров, Джетро, - жаловалась Мария, укладываясь спать в своей комнате.  
Чтобы разбудить Домашина посреди ночи очередным сообщением об убийстве депутата Надежды Лукашевич. Её убили в собственном кабинете.

**Żoliborz**

\- Снимай, - Маша протягивает колоду, и Кая несмело продвигает несколько карт. – Не бойся это всего лишь гадание на прекрасного принца. Посмотрим, посмотрим, какая ты девочка.  
\- Что? – удивляется бывшая выпускница, а ныне садовница парка Стефана Жеромского. В будущем девушка будет заниматься парковым ландшафтом.  
\- Никогда не слышала? – поднимает брови Мария. – Хорошие девочки ждут принца на белом коне, плохие миллионера на черном Мерседесе, умные считают обоих персонажей вымышленными.  
\- Машка, - грозно одергивает подругу Аника. – На принца гадай, а не…  
\- И ждет тебя девица красная… - Машка внимательно смотрит на карты. И Кая, и Аника с тревогой поглядывают то на картинки, то на подвижное лицо гадалки. – Счастливое замужество с брюнетом и трое детишек, - и резким движением Машка перепутала карты.  
\- Это правда? - спрашивает Аника, когда Кая, попрощавшись, отправляется подрезать кусты.  
\- Конечно же, нет, - весело улыбается Мария, а потом делает страшные глаза. – Этим вечером девочка умрет.  
Аника возмущается, говорит, что это была плохая шутка, и уходит, оставляя Машу в одиночестве.  
\- А ведь я правду сказала… - шепчет видящая вслед, но русалка уже ее не слышат. И хорошо. 

**Rembertów**

\- У вас есть возможность задержать преступника, - кидает на очередном собрании Маша.  
\- Ты, наконец, решила сообщать о своих видениях чуть раньше?  
\- Нет, женщина, попавшая в этот раз под удар, не умрет. А всего лишь станет оборотнем, и в полнолуние будет обращаться.  
\- Тогда ее лучше убить! – хмурится Лей.  
\- И любишь же ты кровь, - погрозила ему пальчиком ясновидящая. – А как же ликантропное зелье? И прочие предохранители?  
\- Мы предоставим пострадавшей выбор, - прерывает зарождающуюся ссору Домашин. – Дата, время, место.  
Мария сладко улыбается и послушно называет требуемое, чуть-чуть изменив время. Домашин и сам не хочет, чтобы женщина заразилась, но, увы, чему суждено случиться, того не избежать.  
Группа прибывает вовремя. Еще немного и на счету маньяка была бы еще одна жертва. К сожалению, оборотню удаётся скрыться. 

\- Если бы меня взяли, то этот недоносок не ушел бы! – сердится Лей. Ему только и остается, что метаться раненным тигром по гостиной Тимура, поскольку им с Марией запретили приближаться к месту происшествия.  
\- Хочешь поймать? – вкрадчиво интересуется ясновидящая.  
\- Выкладывай, - оборотень не в настроении играть в игры.  
\- Следующая жертва – Тимур, - мигом посерьезнела Мария. Острые когти пробили диванную обивку, голубые глаза мигом стали желтыми, волосы начали светлеть. – Тише. Я видела только нападение. Понимаешь?  
\- То есть, смерти Тимура ты не увидела.  
\- Не совсем так, - качает головой Мария и добавляет: - Не во всех реальностях. Поэтому у нас есть шанс. 

**Praga Północ  
**  
Игорь был в ярости. Хранители не дремлют! Он действовал по их указке! Они всего лишь позволяли ему убивать неугодных, загоняя в ловушку, словно глупую мышь. Но ничего, он еще им всем покажет.  
Запах, сладкий и вкусный запах отравительницы. Самый неприятный на свете, но самый желанный. Он отомстит и хранителям, и за смерть любимой. Он убьет этого глупого ведьмака. А еще, тонкий едва уловимый… неужели этот ведьмак не так глуп? Нееет. Выбрать в защитники кота, принять его запах. Дурак. Это не поможет тебе скрыться. Слишком слабая связь. 

Весь день Игорь наблюдал за Тимуром. Тот решил проверить свой магазинчик книг в Северной Праге – родном районе Игоря. Не вовремя в тебе проснулся интерес к книжкам, ведьмак, не вовремя.  
Напасть было слишком легко. Улица пустынна.  
В длинном прыжке он бросился на спину доверчивого мага, но когти полоснули лишь воздух. Ведьмак стоял в парах метрах справа и удивленно смотрел на него. Трансформация уже завершилась. Полу-волк поднялся с асфальта.  
\- Убийца, - прорычал Игорь и кинулся в атаку.  
Прыжок, когти вновь рассекают воздух, и тут в его тело врезается что-то твердое, отбрасывает назад.  
\- Убью.  
Кладка крошится под когтями, в ведьмака летят камни, много камней. В конце улицы показывается парочка людей, и хранитель отвлекается на них. Сквозь защиту прорывается первый камень. Весьма удачно прорывается, прямо в висок. В последний момент Тимур отклоняется, но кровь уже течет по скуле. Потом еще и еще, кровь отвлекает, зовет своим запахом, соленым вкусом. «Утолить жажду», - бьется в голове единственная мысль. Ярость берсерка застилает глаза алой дымкой, и даже собственные повреждения уже не могут остановить.  
Полу-оборотень бросается вперед, к израненной жертве, но в этот миг между ней и утратившим остатки человеческой сути оборотнем вырастает белый тигр.  
\- Прочь с дороги, кот!  
\- Уйди, пес. Он – мой.  
Тигр нападет первым, острые когти ранят оборотня. Тот рычит в ответ и кидается на нового врага. Тимур, широко открыв глаза, следит за схваткой. На обоих противниках уже есть кровь. Оба не сдаются, полны сил и ярости. Она, холодная и расчетливая, как льды Арктики, наполняет сознание Лея; горячая и неукротимая, как лава Везувия – Игоря. И та, и другая одинаково сильны.  
Никто не видит Машу, спрятавшуюся за углом. Девушка чертит пентаграмму и взывает к предкам. Тимур не должен умереть.  
Аника с тревогой в глазах выходит на улицу у гостиницы Марии. Что-то с ее друзьями, что-то очень плохое. Нет времени звонить Домашину. Тело становиться водой, и скользит на помощь. Она все еще русалка – повелительница воды! Тревога подгоняет ее. Вот и улица, вдруг ставшая ареной боя.  
Тим окровавлен, Лей сражается с оборотнем, а Маша… Аника оглядывается по сторонам. Маша стоит в центре пентаграммы… оттягивая на себя смерть Тимура и раны Лея? Не раздумывая больше, русалка кидается в круг. Ритуал уже не остановить, она просто возьмет себе наибольшую часть ранений. Её регенерация выше, к тому же, весной она передаст ракушку следующему хранителю, а значит…  
И тут все мысли улетают прочь. 

От очередного удара Игорь катится по земле, что-то неприятно хрустит в спине, будто лопается, начинает неметь. Он пытается подняться, но собственное тело не слушается.  
«Я не смог, Ксанка. Ничего не вышло. Ни сложить тысячу одуванчиков, ни свершить месть. Ничтожного человека ты пригрела, ангел мой», - проносятся безрадостные мысли в голове у Игоря. Таково его прощание с той, что ушла навсегда.  
Первые пятьдесят одуванчиков – в больнице, над твоей кроватью, возле твоей тумбочки. Светло-коричневое дерево завалено яркими бумажными листами. Среди них совершенно теряется сложенный вдвое тетрадный лист в клеточку с неровными словами, выведенными слабой рукой: «Я люблю тебя, Игорь».  
Все остальные – прячась, скрываясь, таясь, между убийствами, в грязных забегаловках и на лавочках в парках. Везде, где только можно. Лишь бы скорее, лишь бы скорее.  
Последний, тысячный, бумажный одуванчик не желтый, а мокрый, алый, пропитавшийся кровью лежит, сломанный, увядший, у тела человека, создавшего его.  
На могиле Ксаны Радышевой лежат 999 идеальных желтых и ярких одуванчиков и один мятый, бледный, с коричневатым оттенком…

Придя в себя, Аника оглядывается по сторонам. Сражение закончено. Белая машина забирает труп Игоря, другая везет Тимура в больницу. Лей едет с Тимуром, не слушая возражений. Маша. Где Маша?! Русалка оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как падает тело подруги на мостовую, как закатываются лиловые глаза. 

**Śródmieście**, - издевательски мерцает надпись на белом теле карты. Никаких видений больше. Все кончено, все восемнадцать районов…  
Некто в темноте заходится в хохоте. Который перерастает в истерику, а потом в икоту.  
А она так хотела попасть к отцу, Дане, Крис-тяну… Защитил кулон наследника, защитил.  
Мария Лайт смеется во тьме. Вероятно, она в коме.

_Три дня после задержки маньяка. Палата Маши. _  
\- Аника, я ничего не могу сделать, - в очередной раз развел руками Тимур.  
\- Мы должны ей помочь! Должны! Она же наш друг! – сорванный голос хрипит.  
\- Даже если используем силу Кристофа, только навредим ей, - все внимание ведьмака сосредоточенно на окне. Там, за прозрачным стеклом, светит яркое июльское солнце.  
\- Она не темный маг… - бессильно повторяет русалка.  
\- Кровь демона, - напоминает Тим. - Слишком мало средств, которые смогут помочь в таком случае. Остается надеяться только на силы самой Лайт. Или случай. Или…  
\- Любовь? – фыркает Аника. - Сколько поколений в этой семье любили? Мало!  
\- Надежда есть всегда, - Тимур выходит из палаты, оставляя их наедине. Аника и Маша сильно похожи, им нужна поддержка друг друга. Увы, он ничем не может помочь им обеим. Какой же он тогда друг? 

**Эпилог: Такими мы стали.**

Аника смотрела на самый красивый в своей жизни закат. Розовый и алый, он окутывал уютом, обещал сказку. Девушка улыбнулась небу. Такое уже было, когда она пришла в этот город хранительницей. Еще чуть-чуть, солнце все ниже и ниже… Глубоко вздохнув, она коснулась босой ногой воды. Порыв ветра поднял уже не подол платья, а клубы пены.  
Над Варшавой властвовала ночь.  
Вышедший из тени парень, поднял единственное, что осталось от знаменитой русалки – ракушку, полную перламутрового света. 

Покатая крыша еще хранила дневное тепло. Деньки стояли на удивление солнечные, несмотря на слякоть.  
\- Эй, где ты?! – закричал Тимур.  
\- Скорее, иди сюда, - отозвался оборотень. – Смотри, какие звезды!  
Темно-синее покрывало неба, и светлячки-звезды подмигивали из темноты, укрывая влюбленных и даруя им же свет. Было удивительно приятно пить горячий кофе и кутаться в старый плед, прижимаясь к горячему боку рядом.  
\- Анике бы понравилось, - прошептал впервые за ночь Тим, глядя на несмелый закат. 

Еще никто не смог устоять перед обаянием сирены. Никто и никогда. Вот и медсестра на посту вместо того, чтобы сварливо отчитывать непрошенного посетителя, сладко спала. А может, виноват предрассветный час, когда мягким объятиям сна невозможно противиться?  
Юноша с синими короткими волосами осторожно ступал по мягкому ковру. В столь же синих глазах плясали бесовские огоньки. Тайна, секрет последней хранительницы Варшавы – ясновидящая. Он должен знать, с кем будет работать. Девушка спала. Кома. Жаль.  
\- Удивительная, - ласково провел пальцами по тонким лиловым волосам новый хранитель, любуясь спящей.  
Сирены выше русалок, потому что им дарована возможность любить.  
Он мог быть кем угодно, а стал хранителем городка. И все из-за нее, живой сказки. Человека, ставшего легендой.  
\- Светлая, - улыбнулся спящей девушке сирена.  
Лиловые глаза внезапно распахнулись, а губы тронула смущенная улыбка.  
Сирена отвернулся, чтобы позвать медсестру, но девушка уже спала. Обычным сном…  
\- Спи… Спи спокойно, Мария Лайт. И пусть твой сон будет безмятежным.


End file.
